Angels To Fly
by letterstomyheart
Summary: Kyuubi Uzumaki plotted a scheme with the brother of his lover, Sasuke, that ultimately broke his lover, Itachi's heart. Fast forward five years, Kyuubi and Itachi reconcile and Itachi meets the the son he abandoned five years back. Kyuubi and Sasuke determine that it is time to tell the truth but it comes with consequences unexpected. OC, OCC, BxB, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for checking out this story. Disclaimer the characters of Naruto are not mine and this story is fictional. Also, this is the same author of the original version so please do not report this page. I'm just using a different account. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful spring morning somewhere in a small city in Japan. This morning, a young man at the age of 21 prepared himself for the day. It's a daily routine he'd become very comfortable and accustomed to. A life one can easily presume to be perfect. However, even the most prettiest of roses have thorns.

"Jay, come on."

Kyuubi Uzumaki stood by the door of his lavish apartment early that morning with the apartment keys in his hand while his other hand remained firm on the doorknob. He looked past the adjacent living room and kitchen, both rooms visible from the apartment's door. The two rooms are designed in one large area, both spaces separated by the change of the grey carpeted floors of the living room to the warm dark mahogany wooden carpet at the start of the kitchen. Through the living room led to an entry way, which led to a short hall where the three bedrooms and bathroom were located. From the hall, a young boy dashed and quickly rounded the corner into the cozy living room to meet his mother by the door.

The five year old looked up at him with bright, big eyes. "Ready."

Jaron Uzumaki looked handsome in his school uniform, a white buttoned up shirt with khakis and a blue blazer that was left open. His long hair that reached the middle of his back hung over his shoulders with a matching blue headband used to keep his hair from his face, showcasing his handsome soft features.

"Alright, let's go." Kyuubi held the door open as he grabbed his denim jacket from the coat rack positioned by the door. Suddenly his voice boomed. "Naruto, go to school today!" The warning was clear in his tone, enough to make the sleeping teenager within one of the bedrooms stir with annoyance.

The walk to the bus stop was short. Five minutes on a good stride. Kyuubi held his son's hand tightly and was silent as he gazed down. The reason for his existence was right beside him, the reason he smiled everyday, the reason for his perseverance through the hardships. The light in his nonetheless dark and unambitious life.

Jay gazed up suddenly and welcomed the gentle eyes of his mother. He smiled. "Mommy, you're so pretty."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Thank you?" He didn't mind the slight jab at his masculinity.

"Hey mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you're pretty like a girl?" Yesterday he asked the same question.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to speak his rehearsed response. _That's just how I look_. He decided otherwise. "There's girls and then there's boys. But there are some boys like myself, who have pretty features and can have children like a girl. But, that doesn't make them any less of a boy. We are just unique."

Jay nodded his head in full comprehension. For his age, he was quite intelligent, a trait his mother noted he had inherited from his father. He often got one of the best if not the best results and praises on his class assignments. Accomplishments that came natural to the boy.

Jay was silent for a while until he asked suddenly. "Is that why you're both mommy and daddy?"

Kyuubi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"All the kids in my class have both a mommy and a daddy but I only have one. "

The question gripped Kyuubi by the heart and threatened to shatter it. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, speechless. He had also rehearsed a response for the expected inquiry. He knew their unusual situation would peak his son's curiosity sooner or later. Now that the time had presented itself, he stood at a loss for words. Just as he was about to formulate a bizarre answer that he hoped a five year old would accept easily, the long white city bus screeched to a halt. He exhaled in relief.

They boarded the bus and the morning rush was as prominent as ever. Today, they were unlucky and not a single seat was available. Kyuubi stood by the front, one arm held tightly on the rail above him while his other hand held his son to his body. The bus pulled off and Jay stumbled shortly, a cute " _woah_ " emitting from his mouth as he nearly fell. Thankfully, his mother kept him steady.

A few minutes into the ride and the young social butterfly had already engaged in multiple conversations with the passengers sat before him. He eagerly learned the names of the passengers after introducing himself, and had went on to recite his entire ABC's forward and backwards multiple times. He then challenged his new companions to ask him to spell any word they could think off, claiming himself to be the best speller in kindergarten. The people were generous enough to ask easy words they knew the boy could spell, inflating his little ego even more. Kyuubi had apologized on his son's behalf but the people had already fell in love with the cute boy's cheerful personality and energy.

* * *

The season of spring was a blessing this year. The season had just only begun and already, many various flower buds had sprouted and the cherry blossom trees were nearly full bloomed. The weather was soothing, the bright rays of the sun were accompanied by a gentle cool breeze. The showers of spring had yet to roll in and the people of Japan hoped it wouldn't. They had endured enough rain and snow in the peak of winter.

Naruto Uzumaki sat by the window, in the back of his class. The seat practically had his name written all over it with invisible ink that only those in the junior class could read. As the teacher lectured on about the algebraic equation on the board, the blonde teenager allowed his imagination to run free, his eyes focused on the bird that had prompted itself on one of the large branches of the Sakura tree beside the school building. He eyed the small animal with envy, wishing he could somehow trade bodies with the animal and flee to anywhere he wished. Anywhere beside this hell hole.

The loud _SMACK_ of a ruler against his desk caused him to loudly gasp and lean back in his seat with wide eyes. He gazed up shockingly at the young teacher that gazed back at him with annoyance.

A silent second passed.

"If it's not too much of a bother, can you answer the question on the board?" The teacher's tone is gentle, contradicting his irritated expression.

Naruto looked passed the man to the board. He didn't even know which question they were on. He looked sympathetically towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry Sir, I wasn't paying attention." He admitted.

The young teacher sighed. "Don't daydream in my class Mr. Uzumaki."

"Yes, I'm sorry Sir."

The teacher shook his head and returned back to the front of the class. Naruto sighed and maneuvered his fingers feverishly through his hair. He looked down at his desk and noticed his notebook was not even opened. He gazed up and was immediately met by the stern stare of his teacher. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to open his notebook.

The bell signaled the end of the class. The students hastily gathered their supplies and exited. Naruto made his way out of the class and was greeted by Kiba and his three goons. With a roll of his eyes, he turned to leave when his arm was grabbed tightly and he was pulled back aggressively.

"Fuck off." Naruto drawled out tiredly.

Kiba threw his arms up innocently and backed away. "Getting tired of me already?" He stood a few inches taller, his broad shoulders and impressive muscles were intimidating.

Naruto turned to leave and was once again stopped by Kiba's body moving to block his path.

"I just want to ask you a question?" The amusement is clear in his tone.

"Move." Naruto's demeanor is suddenly threatening, his cold stare was enough to have Kiba second guessing his next choice of words.

The boy was dumb enough to forge on. "So like, which hole exactly do the babies come from?"

The three musketeers by Kiba's side chuckled hysterically.

Naruto chuckled humorlessly, returning his gaze to Kiba's amused own. "How about I tell them something much more interesting?" He gestured to the snickering trio.

It was as if a switch had been flicked as Kiba's amused gaze suddenly hardened, his strong features becoming almost frightening. "I'll shut that pretty little mouth of yours if I were you:"

"Oh you mean my pretty little mouth that was wrapped around your dick just a few days ago." Naruto grinned. "Or was I dreaming?" He stepped closer to the panicked teen. "Hmm, it seemed pretty real to me."

In a quick motion, Naruto found himself on the ground from a powerful punch to his jaw. He was quick to retaliate, lunging for Kiba when arms are suddenly all over his body and pulling him back down. He was then dealt with harsh kicks and hits thrown all over his body. He brought his arms up to shield his head when a powerful kick was delivered to his head, causing him momentary dizziness. He heard muffled screams and suddenly the attacks seized. He gazed up with a blurred vision, his breathing irregular. His bottom lip was busted and he could taste the blood leaking from it.

He slowly stood up and saw the young math teacher scolding his four attackers. He turned to leave, his hand laced in his thick blonde hair as he ignored the calls from his teacher to stay and seek medical attention. He stopped by the door of the classroom he had just exited and took a hold of his backpack. He gripped the material object tightly in his hand, as his eyes roamed the many pitiful stares of his school mates. His anger flourished and in a quick second, his backpack heavily collided with the lockers on the walls, the contents of the bag clashing loudly against the metal.

"Fuck!" He screamed angrily, his raspy deep voice echoing his aggravation to the ears of those in the hallway. He then began a heavy stride down the crowded hall, his hard eyes instantly clearing his path as students quickly moved away to not fall victim of his anger. To the students, it was another unforgettable event with theirs truly Naruto Uzumaki, the freak of the school. Not the only one, but the only one who insisted to fight back.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, the weather had risen as the sun had reached its peak in the clear blue sky. Yet the cool breeze was still present and offered a nice relief for the people in the city. Kyuubi wore his son's anime themed backpack over his shoulder, a wide smile on his face as he listened to his son carry on about the activities he completed in school and how much fun they were. Kyuubi would occasionally ask questions or make comments to let his son know how much he enjoyed hearing about his busy kindergarten day. He loved the big smile his son would showcase when speaking about a particularly fun activity that he really enjoyed. That smile meant more to Kyuubi than any riches in the world. This carefree, hyperactive angel was the best thing that could've ever happened to him.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and allowed his son in before he entered. The boy immediately ran into the living room and leaped onto the couch where his young uncle laid lazily, with a remote in his hand. Jay's smile immediately faltered upon the appearance of his uncle. It frightened him.

"Naru, why are you hurt again?" The boy asked with a soft voice.

Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around his nephew and brought the boy down on the couch with him, so his nephew laid over his chest. He kissed the boy's forehead and smiled.

"Because mean guys hate me." He drawled out.

"Why?"

Naruto gazed into his nephew's innocent wavering eyes. "Don't cry, I'm okay. Can I get a kiss?"

Jay pecked his uncle's lips shortly.

Naruto smiled. "I feel better already, thank you Doctor."

Jay smiled eagerly. "A kiss can't make you feel better. You need medicine."

Kyuubi finished settling down and approached the duo on the couch.

"Jay go change out of your uniform."

The boy pouted at his mother. "Can I change later?"

"No, do it now, go on."

Kyuubi watched as his son hesitantly got off the couch and walked out of the living room to his bedroom. He returned his gaze to his brother who now laid upright on the couch, his head resting comfortably on the armrest with his eyes closed.

"What the hell happened today?" Kyuubi's soft features hardened.

Naruto didn't move and merely clicked his tongue. "Just get on with the lecture I want to sleep."

Kyuubi stood up and nudged his younger brother's leg. "Sit up Naruto, this is serious."

"What the fuck?" Naruto sat up abruptly. "Leave me alone."

"How long are you planning on keeping up this rebellious attitude?" Kyuubi inhaled to maintain his composure. "Can I go a week without receiving a fucking call from your school about some stupid shit you wind up in. I have one child to raise, I can't be bothered to raise another."

Naruto eagerly stood up. "Then stop acting like you're my fucking parent." He chuckled. "You are in no position to be lecturing me Kyuubi, you were worst than me in school so don't act like you're some fucking role model."

Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows. "And I thought you'd be smart enough to learn from my mistakes."

"I am." Naruto countered. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not knocked up."

Kyuubi sighed. "Why did you get in a fight today?" His aggressive tone had softened. The silence from his brother answered his suspicion. "You know, It's okay to be different."

"Shut up." Naruto said monotonously, not sparing his brother a glance as he headed to his bedroom.

Kyuubi threw his head back tiredly. It's been two years and he still can't seem to reach Naruto. Even after the sacrifices he's made to get them in a good place. To Naruto, everything he's experiencing, the bullying at school, the hurt, the desperation to be accepted by society, all the blame is placed on him and he fully accepted the blame. Unlike Kyuubi growing up and having his parents to help him understand their uniqueness, Naruto didn't have the comfort of their parents. And Kyuubi knew he wasn't exactly brother of the year. With each passing day, his brother's resentment towards him only seemed to grow. And it seemed there was nothing he could do to change it.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto sauntered into his math class the next day, with his earbuds in and his phone in his hand. He ignored the usual judgmental stares he received and hurried straight over to his secluded seat in the back. He was desperately in need to escape reality. He sat down and immediately gazed out the window. He greeted his friend, the cheery blossom tree with gentle eyes, and wished for their feathered companion to return.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden presence beside him. He turned slowly and was surprised to find his book bag before his eyes in the grasp of his teacher. He grabbed the bag wearily and stared up blankly at the teacher as he lowered the bag beside his seat.

"Thank you, Sir." He mumbled.

The teacher sighed deeply and shook his head. "No more fights, okay?"

Naruto gazed down momentarily. "I can't guarantee that Sir."

"Why?"

"Can the omega stop the pack from attacking him?"

"The pack only attacks when the omega engage them."

"The omega will surely die if he's left alone without the protection of a pack."

The teacher smiled. "Sometimes, the omega has more strength than he knows. And when he comes to realize that, he'll understand he doesn't need a pack to protect him."

Naruto was skeptical but nodded. He didn't find it necessary to prolong the discussion, yet the words of his teacher could not escape his mind.

"No more fights." The teacher said lastly before returning to the front of the class. And for the entire period, Naruto gazed with ferocious intensity at the man before the board.

* * *

"Alright, that's all."

The group of workers left the conference room, speaking low to themselves as they returned to their post for the opening of the store. The hi-end fashion retail store was large, one of the largest store within the popular mall located in the center of the city. The store was well known for their various attainment of name brand products and clothing. The store was expensive and was rarely ever busy since only the well off could afford to shop there yet business was decent.

Kyuubi waited patiently in the room until the last worker had exited. He closed the door as he was instructed to do and stood before his manager, a woman in her early 30s with dyed blonde hair that was kept neatly in a bun. He watched her glossed lips curve into a smile.

"You wanted to see me?" Kyuubi asked cautiously.

The manager who goes by the name Shizune, sat at the edge of the wooden desk placed in the center of the office. "Sit down." She gestured to the chair across from her. "There's something I need you to do for me. This is a serious task and it's perfect for a hard worker such as yourself."

Kyuubi is flattered but his body remained on edge. "So what do you need me to do exactly?"

Shizune is momentarily entertained by a small object over the large desk. "As you know already, we are at the moment preparing the launch of a celebrity clothing line in our store."

Kyuubi nodded. The meeting that had ended not too long ago centered around this.

"Well, said celebrity has asked to get a tour of the store, before we receive his project." Shizune went on to explain that the celebrity's manager had already come to visit the store. However as of now, the celebrity himself has wished to have a first hand look for himself.

Kyuubi is still unsure exactly what is being asked of him. "So what exactly would I be doing?"

"What I need from you is to simply accompany him on the short tour. Show him around, make sure he's comfortable."

"No disrespect but shouldn't this be a task for a manager?" Kyuubi noticed the sudden tension in the woman's jaw. This caused him to avert his eyes to his lap. "What if I say the wrong thing or give off a bad vibe?" He was smart to present himself as the concerning factor in hopes of evading his current offense and saving his job. "I don't want to be responsible for anything jeopardizing this deal."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment until it was abruptly broken.

"Show him around the store. Answer the questions he ask. If you do not know, direct it towards me afterwards. Simple as that." Her stern expression never once faltered. "Concerns?"

Kyuubi stood up with a haste. "No, I understand. I can handle it, thank you for entrusting me to this task. Is that all?"

"Yes." She maneuvered to one of the comfortable, rotatable chairs behind the large desk. Just as the man nearly escaped her vision, she called him back once more.

"I was initially not allowed to reveal the identity of the celebrity due to precautionary reasons. However since I am giving you this task, I'll give you his name so you can familiarize yourself with him." She hesitated. "You are not to under any circumstances reveal this information to any other employee."

"You can trust me," Kyuubi wasn't the type to be caught up with pop culture and its relations anyway.

Shizune studied his eyes for any sign of insincerity. When she found none she spoke the name quietly. ".Itachi Uchiha, the well known actor and model."

Kyuubi broke into a cold sweat. The pace of his heart surged drastically and for a moment, it's as if time itself had stopped..

"Are you okay?" Shizune's eyebrows rose skeptically. The man looked like he had seen a ghost.

Kyuubi blinked and regained himself. "Yeah, I was just shocked."

He nodded and bowed his head respectfully. He was finally able to release the breath caught in his throat, his body physically shaking from the revelation of the name. His legs hurriedly led him to the bathroom, where he leaned against the door of the middle stall, his heartbeat seemingly trying to regain it's normal steady pace. He shut his eyes tightly, desperately fighting back the memories that resurfaced to remind him of the past he thought he had escaped. He didn't know how long he had been in the bathroom, but he knew it was a long while. For once a vacant store, was now filled with numerous customers. He put on a brave face and hurriedly headed to his post.

* * *

Later that day, at the start of the evening, the large supermarket held a decent percentage of the city folks. Naruto strolled through the cereal isle with his nephew beside him. As his eyes scanned the various boxes, his nephew's own were trained on the screen of his uncle's smartphone. At the moment, he was engaged in a serious game, his eyes concentrated and mind determined to reach a new high score. At the call of his name, he unwillingly placed the game on pause, his gaze turned to his uncle.

"What cereal should we get?"

The five year old hastily scanned the presented cereals before him and pointed to the blue box of Frosted Flakes at the bottom of the shelf near his uncle's legs.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Naruto lowered his torso to reach the cereal and immediately regretted the action. He hissed in pain, a pained groan escaping his lips from the throbbing ache in his side. He closed his eyes and brought himself back up, his hand rested on the bruise beneath his shirt.

Jay looked sympathetically at his uncle. "Naru?"

"I'm okay." His tone wavered and he breathed in sharply. He cursed lowly so his words wouldn't reach the child.

"You look sick." Jay placed the box of cereal in his small hands in the cart, generously aiding his uncle. "What else are we buying?"

Naruto smiled in gratitude. "Fruits."

"I know where they are, I'll get them:"

The five year old made a dash down the isle. Amidst the call from his uncle to stop running, he made a sharp turn and found himself on the ground from colliding into something hard. Luckily, the landing wasn't too harsh and he's back on his feet again. He rubbed the side of his head as his eyes peered at the towering stranger.

"Are you okay?" The voice is deep, the stale tone contradicting the concern behind his words.

Jay peered amazingly at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The man stood tall, a few inches over six foot. His broad shoulders and muscles are accentuated in the all black casual attire he wore. His presence was commanding and held a hint of arrogance. The man's lengthy hair was also left out and framed his face, falling over his shoulders and back. Fair skin and dark, cold eyes had poor Jay suddenly afraid, his small being intimidated greatly by the man before him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he approached his nephew.

Jay hurriedly ran and sought protection behind his uncle's long legs. His hands clutched the waist of his Naru tightly as he peeked his head out to view the threatening man.

"Make him go away." Jay whispered.

Naruto sighed deeply. He gazed up, ready to apologize for his nephew's behavior when he is met with a familiar face that leaves him immobilize and utterly speechless. His eyes grew wide instantly and his mouth opened in a loud gasp. He wished to speak but he couldn't find his words.

"It's been a while, Naruto." A sense of playfulness lingered in his tone.

"Itachi?" Naruto tried to move and found his body held in place by a strong grip. He gazed down and his nephew shook his head, forbidding him from going near the man.

"It seems he doesn't like me very much." His deep voice was soothing, and delightful to the ears.

Jay looked up at the man and was met with the man's cold eyes that strangely resembled his own. He didn't like those eyes. He had never seen eyes so mean before.

"He looks like a vampire." He noted secretly to his uncle.

Naruto could not help but chuckle incredulously at the boy's words. He removed himself from his nephew's tight grip and hurriedly walked over to the man. He engulfed him in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around him earnestly and he felt the man reluctantly hug him back. He smiled as he pulled back and gazed at the man in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're really here." He observed the man's appearance. He shook his head in amazement. "Wow, you really are unreal."

Itachi smiled momentarily. "You don't look bad yourself." His attention quickly returned to the boy who glared at him from behind the shopping cart. "Who is this?"

Naruto followed the man's eyes to his nephew. He pulled the boy to his side and ruffled the top of the child's hair messily. "Introduce yourself."

Jay pouted his lips and folded his arms. "Mommy said not to talk to strangers."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "This is Jaron. He's…." The following words remained stuck in his throat. His eyes studied the man uncertainly.

Itachi's face remained expressionless. His eyes focused on the boy for a while longer before they averted to the blonde whom turned quickly from his surprising gaze.

"How are you?" He asked suddenly.

Naruto tried to remember if Itachi's voice had always been that deep and dominant.

"I'm fine. My life is pretty much boring compared to you, Mr. Actor, Model and Fashion Mogul."

"Mere titles."

Naruto nearly gawked at the man. "Do you know how much influence you have? You are everywhere. There's no one in Japan who doesn't know who you are."

The man gazed around awkwardly. He's suddenly reminded of his status as his body guards continued to push away insisting fans with cellphones and rising blood pressures. "I wouldn't go that far." His proud smile said otherwise.

The atmosphere suddenly grew tense. Naruto played with his hands as he welcomed the nervousness that overtook his body. He looked up at the man who gazed back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Is he here too?" He asked.

Itachi exhaled tiredly, displaying an emotion for the first time. "No, he's not. I'm sure he'll be on the next flight here when I tell him of our rendezvous."

Naruto grinned widely. Those words were enough to set ablaze the dimming flame of hope that remained inside his being. In that moment, he knew his life was about to change for the best. And he couldn't wait to start the adventure.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night in the Uzumaki's apartment, Naruto stood within the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?"

The man sat comfortably on the couch, looked over to the blonde. He kindly declined the offer and reverted his attention back to the cellular device in his hand. He finished reading the short email and pocketed his phone and once again embraced the new and comfortable setting. The apartment was quite large, with wide white walls and carpeted floors. The living room was spacious, and in a few feet away the kitchen was displayed. The walls were free of picture frames, yet it did nothing to alter the emotion of a warm home. All the furnitures were white with decorative black pillows lingering over them and the wide screen television faced him. The apartment was well furnished and gave off a pleasing vibe of elegance.

"What exactly does your brother do?" Itachi turned to face the blonde unpacking the groceries he had graciously paid for.

A noticeable frown caressed Naruto's face. "By day clothing store associate, by night a waiter."

Surely these were not occupations fit for a living space such as this. This peeked his curiosity but he immediately dismissed it. The two began to converse, which mostly consisted of Itachi answering questions about his life which for reasons beyond him peeked the blonde's interest greatly. He never once asked the conditions about Naruto's life in the last five years. He simply couldn't care less.

The door is suddenly pushed open. "I'm home." A sweet, soft voice resounded through the apartment, followed by the appearance of Kyuubi's slim figure. His shoulder length hair is tied in a messy bun, his jacket slanted over one shoulder. His emerald eyes greet his brother in the kitchen. "You got groceries."

"Itachi did." Naruto said plainly. As he watched his brother intently, he brought another grape into his mouth.

Kyuubi chuckled nervously. "What?" A bad joke perhaps.

Naruto pointed to the direction opposite him. "He's right over there."His tone is almost mocking as his eyes studied the shock that moved over his brother's face.

There's a long moment of stillness and silence. The air feels denser, Naruto continued to intently watch his brother. He merely blinked when his brother made a haste dash out the apartment and in the next minute, Itachi is out of the door as well. He continued to eat his grapes unbothered.

Somewhere down the packed set of steps of the spiraling staircase, Kyuubi's heartbeat matched the quick pace of his feet. His thoughts are scattered. A sharp turn allowed him to momentarily escape the vision of his pursuer. And yet, the harsh and stern call of his name gripped his body and kept him at bay.

Itachi's hand moved forward quickly and snatched the smaller man by the arm, roughly tugging him close. Before an action of protest can be made, he hold the man against the nearest wall and moved a step back. He breathed in slowly to compose himself. His hand combed his falling hair out of his face.

Silence lingered between the two men with one trying to regain his breath while the other wished desperately for the wall behind him to magically open a hole and swallow him up. Kyubbi's eyes were shut in concentration to rid the memories that hurriedly resurfaced from one glance of the man. A short while, he opened his eyes to a set of hard eyes that had him in a cold sweat.

"I like that look on your face." Itachi stepped closer.

For a moment, Kyuubi can't seem to determine if he is awake or not. If this was reality or a mere nightmare. "Why are you here?"

Itachi is close, so close, his chest almost touched Kyuubi's. His tall, muscular figure is intimidating while his eyes scrutinize the man beneath him. He would've thought it impossible but Kyuubi is even more beautiful than he remembered. It physically ached his body and heart to not touch the man he so desperately wanted to embrace. He breathed in his smell and his eyes closed instinctively to restrict his thriving needs.

Itachi's closeness kept Kyuubi immobilized. His body began to act on its own and his hands reach out to cautiously embrace the man. He's unsure and scared, yet he can't seem to remove his hands that beckoned Itachi closer for reasons only the past could explain.

"Let go." Itachi's tone is harsh.

Kyuubi's arms reluctantly fall back to his side. He can't comprehend his emotions and the air around him grew thicker with every passing second. He felt dizzy. The deafening silence doesn't help either. The warm, sweet scent of Itachi's cologne is his only sense of comfort.

"Are you afraid of me?" Itachi's eyes watched him purposefully.

"Yes." Kyuubi answered precisely.

Itachi ignored the excruciating pain that overtook his body and engulfed his heart. With much dismay, he pulled himself away. He's confronted by his past and he finds himself at lost for words. Kyuubi's eyes refrain from his own, and Itachi merely watched him. He noted that Kyuubi had matured beautifully, his figure stood half a foot beneath him, with enticing red hair and soft features deemed too pretty for a man. The same features that lured his interest six years back.

Itachi is caught off guard and suddenly drawn into the depth of Kyuubi's emerald irises. The beauty hooked him immediately, he's yet to meet eyes as beautiful as the ones that entrance him at the moment. After some time, Kyuubi's words finally reached his ears.

"… I never wished to break your heart, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I wish I never met you. There's no reason for you and I to reconcile. I wished our last encounter would've remained the last."

For the first time in their reunion, Itachi grinned with pure amusement. "You really are heartless."

"For the rest of our life let's try hard to never meet eachother's gaze again. For the sake of—"

A swift movement of Itachi's arm left the rest of his words caught in his throat. The hand steadily placed by his head kept him trapped and Itachi's humorous expression is replaced by its usual stoic mask.

"Did you forget who you are talking to?"

"Did you forget you were the first to speak these words." Kyuubi watched him fiercely. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Let's never see each other again for the sake of our son."

"Your son." The two words are spoken quickly with intention to correct the mistake. The anger behind the remark does well to shield his hurting heart.

Kyuubi nodded shamefully in agreement. "My son." The words ached his heart but he has no choice but to comply. That was the deal they had made five years prior, that Jaron would remain his son alone. He turned to leave, relieved when Itachi doesn't make an attempt to keep him. At the top of the staircase, his eyes found Itachi's the instant his name was hollered.

"Why should I let you off so easily?" .

Kyuubi forced a smile. "Everyday I see that child, I'm reminded of the pain I caused you. If you consider that an easy punishment, I'm not the heartless one."

Itachi watched the man fail to fight back his tears. Kyuubi is suddenly gone from his sight and he's left admiring the intricate craft of the wallpaper. The aching of his heart reminds him that it is in fact still broken, and in his moment of solitude, he exhale sharply. The emotions he thought he had rid away five years previously suddenly bombard his entire being all at once. He's left angered, sad, confused, afraid and apologetic. And in that moment, he understood. He was no longer capable of leaving Kyuubi Uzumaki alone.

Kyuubi entered his apartment and is immediately attacked with a hug from his son. His hand run through his son's hair calmly and a silent sob escape him.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Kyuubi squatted down and is face to face with his son. The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile.

Jay stared back at his mother with confused eyes. Tears cascade down his mother's cheeks and he is visibly upset by it. "Why are you crying, mommy?"

Kyuubi stayed still and allowed his son to wipe away his tears with his small hands. His heart fluttered at the cute gesture. "I love you so much. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Jay snuggled into his mom, circling his small arms around his mother's neck. "I love you too." His sweet voice is all the comfort his mother needs.

Kyuubi embraced his son warmly. He loved this little angel in his arms more than anything. There was absolutely nothing in the world he wouldn't do for his boy. His son was his life.

"Do you feel better now mommy?" Jay pulled back and stared at his mother uncertainly

Kyuubi pressed a sweet kiss to his son's forehead. He shut the apartment door as he stood up. He listened with enthusiasm when his son informed him of the new high score he had acquired on some game the boy couldn't stop playing. As long as the boy showed the same amount of dedication to his school work, he had no problem with it.

Naruto sauntered into the living room from his bedroom dressed in comfortable over-sized clothing, his short golden hair was tucked under the black beanie he wore. Behind the sofa, he pulled his nephew gently back by the shoulders and kissed his head softly. "I'll see you later." He bid his nephew farewell and doesn't spare his brother a glance.

"Where are you going?" Kyuubi questioned from his place in the kitchen, his eyes trained on his brother.

"Out." Naruto is by the door, placing on his shoes.

"You can't go out, you have to watch Jay. I have to work today."

Naruto snatched his jacket from the coat rack murmuring "not my fucking problem" as he left.

Kyuubi cursed under his breath as he rushed over to the door. Peeking out, his brother is not far down the hall. "Naruto!" His call is ignored and within seconds his brother disappeared from his sight. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

The bus ride was long but eventually he reached his destination. He began a slow stride, admiring the silence of the night and appreciating the coolness of the wind. His headphones blasted the the powerful vocals of one of the lead singers from the band KATTUN, his obsession at the moment. He walked to the beat of the music, his eyes lingering to the ground as he listened to lyrics that seemed to speak to him directly. The story of a man seeking acceptance in a world that rejected him, a man not wanting to be alone anymore. He suddenly recalled his teacher's words of advice. _The omega has more strength than he knows._ He scoffed at the words. How could a mere math teacher possibly understand what he's going through when his own flesh and blood, his own brother couldn't seem to figure it out?

The shortness of the walk caused his troubling thoughts to cease. The familiar two story building welcomed him as it always did in his time of desperation. The building is old fashioned, and stood in the middle of the uniformed buildings. The buildings are cloned in perfect exactness, from the cracks between the bricks, to the rusting of the paint at the bottom of the white painted fences that nobody else would notice except him. If not for the assigned numbers, printed largely above each home, he was certain residents would accidentally enter each other's home on a daily basis. He could imagine the chaos that would erupt.

An angry, tired man comes home to find his neighbor who had poorly sauntered into the wrong house and is now staring in shock at the man's wife who has just left the shower and is now cowering away in embarrassment, her short towel barely covering her naked body. The scenario makes him chuckle as he maneuver his headphones from his ears to hug his neck loosely.

His fist knocked the door loudly. It's a short wait until the door is opened. Naruto grinned. "Missed me?"

Kiba scoffed. He moved to the side, a flash of blonde moving before his eyes before disappearing inside the house. His eyes scanned the street of his neighborhood swiftly. The peppermint gum in his mouth has turned stale and at such perfect timing. A smirk drew across his face as he shut the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The large bed within the spacious room had been neat and made hours prior. Now it was left disarrayed, the sheets tussled and wrinkled beneath the naked body that laid over it comfortably. The navy bed spread kept Naruto decent, only his upper body left exposed. His hand laid limply over the edge of the bed, his other arm laced through his soft hair that was now a disheveled mess. He watched the commercial about safe sex displayed on the flat screen television with great amusement. Who said the universe didn't have a good sense of humor.

In a short while, Kiba was back in his bedroom with two cans of beer in his hand. His muscles are freely displayed, his bottom clothed in a pair of loose shorts. Strands of his wild brunette hair are slicked to his forehead from remaining sweat. The smell of sex lingered so he pressed down the switch by the door, and the ceiling fan automatically came alive, filling the room with a cool, gentle breeze.

Naruto eagerly accepted the can handed to him. His lips are tugged into a playful smile as his eyes appreciated the body sat across from him at the edge of the bed. Kiba is currently entertained by some sport show on the television, giving Naruto a moment to admire his strong physique.

"You staying the night?" Kiba asked, brown eyes engaged with cerulean blue ones.

Kiba's parents were often on business trips. Because of this he practically raised himself and lived on his own. He did whatever he pleased without repercussions.

Naruto sighed as he retrieved his phone from the bed-stand by his head. It was 1 am exact. As much as he wanted to stay, he also didn't want to deal with his brother's lectures just as much. He decided against it.

The teenagers drank their beer in comfortable silence, Naruto mainly on his phone while Kiba's eyes watched the close sport game intensely. It was a close game but eventually, the opponents of Kiba's team took the win.

Kiba downed the last of his beer and in a swift motion was now hovering over Naruto's body. He doesn't do anything and is simply captivated by the beauty of the boy beneath him. He still couldn't comprehend the extent of Naruto's feminine features.

Naruto felt scrutinized under Kiba's intense stare. He knew the meaning behind that look, and he resented it more than ever. "I should get going." He said with a dull tone.

Kiba lowered himself down and his lips eagerly captured Naruto's plump own into a longing kiss. Their lips move slowly against each other with the absence of further pleasurable intent. Naruto's arms hung lazily over Kiba's broad shoulders, his fingers tugging and pulling at the brunette hair.

The kiss continued for a while until Kiba pulled his lips from Naruto's and sat up. He leaned back with his arms stationed behind his back and his legs straddling Naruto's waist. He's physically relaxed from the soothing buzzing of the fan until a thought suddenly crossed him.

"You're on that girl pill shit right?"

Naruto grimaced at the clumsy choice of words. "By _girl pill shit,_ if you're referring to birth control then yes." There is a hint of annoyance underlying his words.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Kiba who laughed amusingly. "Don't be sensitive." His hands began to aimlessly roam the hard body beneath him. His fingers caress the large bruise on the side of Naruto's toned torso. A hint of guilt flash through his eyes. However, this wasn't the first time.

"Tell your dickhead friends to ease up next time." Naruto casually said.

Kiba was slightly stunned by the remark. "They'll get over you soon."

"How soon?"

"The moment the next freak waltz into the school." The hard glare he received caused his entertained laugh to cease. "Come on, I'm joking."

Naruto's eyebrows are furrowed. "Wasn't that funny."

"There you go acting like a bitch again."

The words seized Naruto's pride with an aching grip. Sitting up, he forcefully shoved at Kiba's chest with fierce eyes. "Don't call me that!"

Kiba laughed tauntingly. "That is basically what you are though."

Naruto is infuriated. He moved to get off the bed but his arm is wrenched back, and strong hands have him pinned down. "Let go." His tone is threatening.

Kiba gave him a disdained look. "If you're a man, wrestle your way out."

Naruto's eyes remained fierce, his lips are pressed together tightly in anger. His thrashing and attempt to escape is halted by a hand wrapped around his neck. There is no force but the threat of it kept his body glued to the bed.

"Calm down." Kiba's voice is gentle. If Naruto was dense, he'd think Kiba actually cared. But it's always like this.

Naruto is visibly calm but his glare is intensified. In a gentler voice he asked once again to be let go. The hand around his neck remained there.

The tension is at this point is overbearing, and once again Naruto found himself regretting his decision to come over. Just as he always did every time Kiba would reveal his true self and he'd be left again stunned, hurt and ashamed.

"Does this turn you on?" The amusement laced in Kiba's tone is hurtful. He knew this but he simply didn't care.

Overflowing with emotion, Naruto can't form any words and so he answered with a slight shake of his head, no.

"Then why do you keep coming back?"

Silence. He doesn't have an answer. Just as he didn't have an answer last time. Last time he also convinced himself it would be the last time. Yet, here he is again, once again stuck in the same predicament. But then again, there is a good side to every bad situation. At least the sex was good, it was relaxing and distracting. Unfortunately Kiba doesn't allow him to escape reality for very long and he's always brought back in the worst way. But he's okay with the short moment of escape he gets and perhaps, that's why he keeps coming back.

* * *

Kyuubi sat on the sofa, his eyes droopy and his body fighting sleep. Looking over at the clock high on the wall, he groaned seeing that it was almost a quarter past 2 in the morning. If this wasn't a frequent event, he would've called the police by now. So as his son slept soundly in his room, he fought sleep, his mind filled with too much worry to comply with his body's desire for sleep.

His attention is drawn to the door immediately at the sound of keys. His brother strode in one piece and he's yet again thankful to find him unharmed.

"Where are you coming from?"

Naruto is silent while he kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He moved to go to his room when his brother's taller figure blocked his path. A look of irritation marred his features.

"Can we do this tomorrow I'm really not in the mood." He moved to walk past his brother.

Being swift, Kyuubi snatched the expensive headphones he had purchased for his brother as well as the cellphone tucked halfway in his brother's front pocket. He stepped back hastily when Naruto made an attempt to retrieve the items back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto shouted with angry eyes. "Give me my shit."

"You mean my shit. It's my money that bought them remember?" Kyuubi countered sternly.

Naruto's body was stiff with anger. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Start showing me some respect. Start looking at me and acknowledging me when I'm talking to you and you'll get your stuff back. This can't continue Naruto, I'm getting sick—"

"You're not mom or dad!" Naruto shouted cutting of his brother.

"If I have to be I will be. From now on, you're not staying out passed 11 pm. You're going to babysit Jay when I tell you…" He hurriedly followed his brother who stormed away from him.

Naruto made an attempt to slam his bedroom door but his brother kept him from doing so. He groaned in irritation as he slumped over his wide bed.

"And you're going to stop getting into fights at school. It's not fair for Chiyo to always watch Jay when you want to be in one of your moods."

Naruto stood up abruptly. "I'm not his father!"

Kyuubi ignored the uneasiness he suddenly felt. "I get it that you're a teenager and…."

Naruto answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Is this rebellious behavior because of Sasuke?"

Naruto scoffed. "You don't know anything."

"Because you don't communicate with me!" Kyuubi retaliated.

"Get the fuck out of my room! How's that for communicating?" Naruto yelled furiously.

In a fast stride, Kyuubi's arm is brought back, delivering a hard slap that echoed through the room. Naruto is left stunned. "I have sacrificed so much for you. This good life you are living is because of me and the terrible shit I had to do to get us where we are. Now I've let many things slide by because I know you're a teenager and you're trying to figure out who you are but you have no right to to talk to me like that."

Unsure how to act, Naruto escaped from his brother and hurriedly rushed into the bathroom to compose himself. Kyuubi released the breath he was holding and looked around tiredly. He doesn't know what else to do to get through to his brother. It's too much at this point. Times like this he wished his parents were alive, they would've surely knew the best way to deal with the situation.

* * *

The next day, Naruto's head laid uncomfortably over the hard surface of the classroom desk. His eyelids was heavy with sleep, last night's fight with his brother had left him tossing and turning throughout what was left of the night. The teacher for the Algebra class was late. The overly exposed assistant principle of the Math Department had waltzed in and informed the students to remain calm in their seats and patiently wait for their-instructor who was at the moment stuck in traffic.

As soon as the woman had left, a few students eagerly grabbed their belongings and followed suit. Naruto wished he would've followed their action. The noisy students made it impossible for him to sleep, the hard desk didn't help much either. Deeming the act impossible, Naruto lifted up his head and instinctively reached for his cellphone. He clicked his tongue in aggravation when his hand is brought back empty.

"Leave him alone!"

Naruto is never bothered with classroom affairs. If you asked him to a name the students within his class he can only name one, and that's solely because he's often shouting his name, either in pleasure or anger.

The sudden erratic yell of a female student that was quickly silenced by a more dominant one had his head turning to find none other than his favorite trio of boys harassing a student.

The boy is slightly overweight, with wide, bold rim glasses worn over his face. One of the boy's, the one Naruto hated particularly, removed the defenseless boy's glasses and wore it instead. He goes on to disgustingly mock him and Naruto suddenly realized he had some built up frustration from last night, and this was the perfect opportunity to release some of it.

In a quick stride, Naruto is across the room. His presence is shocking, all eyes in the room are suddenly on him. He puts on a brave face. "Leave him alone."

The boy with long dark hair, who Naruto vaguely remembered Kiba once refer to as Deji or Neji, gazed at him with daring eyes. "Who's going to make me?"

"Neji, let it go."

Naruto has become accustomed to that voice that he doesn't even have to look to know it's Kiba. He found Kiba's secret attempt to protect him hysterical. He chuckled at this, which didn't exactly sit well with the teen before him. His name was Neji, good to know.

"Why are you still here?" Neji advanced towards him. "Get lost."

Naruto smiled challengingly. "No, I don't think so." He allowed his eyes to be maintained by Neji's angered ones for a moment before he averted his eyes away and focused them on the victim beside him who gazed back at him fearfully from his seat. "Let's go." Naruto grabbed the student's hand and pulled him up. He took a step to leave and Neji is quick to stand in front of him.

"You really have some nerve." Neji's demeanor is threatening, enough to have the student behind Naruto scared to the core.

Seeing as Neji won't back down so easily, Naruto lightly shoved the chubby boy from the situation and in the corner of his eye, he sees a girl rush over and hug him. He is almost certain they are related.

"You're a waste of space." Neji said, disgust trailing in his words. "You're not normal, you fucking freak."

Naruto chuckled humorless. "I bet you fantasize about me when you're alone at night."

A hard shove to the chest has Naruto crashing through the set of empty desks stacked behind him in the back of the class. The loud noise has the class alerted and they murmur amongst themselves with anticipation. They begin to move away from the chaotic scene. Naruto is lucky as none of the heavy desks collide with his body, but instead scatter around him messily.

Neji kicked away one of the desk that sheltered Naruto from him. "You fucking bitch." His leg swiftly delivered a powerful kick to Naruto's already bruised torso.

The students watched with pitiful eyes, each of them too afraid to intervene and be dubbed a freak as well.

Naruto groaned loudly as a particularly hard kick is delivered to his chest. In his head, the scenario had played out entirely different. He hoped to be the hero, not a pummeled mess that even the victim he tried to save now pitied.

Neji was relentless and kept going. Even as Naruto had began to spew blood, his kicks continued, attacking any open space he found. Each kick got harder and harder.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. So he lost his pride, and grabbed a hold of Neji's leg to stop the violent attack on his body. That only seemed to anger his attacker more who used the other leg to step on his victim's arms painfully. Naruto shut his eyes tightly from the pain. He wondered if it would've hurt less if he hadn't already suffered a beating the other day.

Just as Naruto thought the students of his class would really watch him die before their eyes, the ruthless kicks suddenly stopped. The voice is faint but he's sure it's Kiba. The voices are going back and forth and he wished he knew what they were saying.

He doesn't know where the strength came from but he managed to remove his body from the ground and sat up. Blood leaked from his nose or lips he wasn't sure. Grabbing a hold of the many tables around him, he stood up and is faced with his attacker.

He smiled. "If you're satisfied for the day, can you leave him alone now?" His breathing was heavy and his vision is slightly blurred. Naruto stretched out his hand and waited patiently.

Neji watched him with hateful eyes. He's still upset, that much is clear. The glasses he had previously stolen from the student is removed from his uniform pocket by Kiba and tossed to the ground.

Naruto gave Kiba a quick glance before bending down and retrieving the glasses. He groaned audibly from the intense pain that ignited through his body. He grimaced as he walked over to the student who was huddled away with the rest of the class. The chubby boy slowly retrieved his glasses and Naruto advised him to sit in the empty seat in front of him tomorrow.

With slow movements, Naruto limped out of the class and is met outside by his infamous teacher. And if Naruto had the strength, he would've laughed at the comical expression on the teacher's face.

"Looks like I wasn't able to keep the promise."

The teacher doesn't miss the trace of sadness within those words and he's at a loss for words. He watched the student cling onto the lockers of the hall for support as he limped to who knows where. One moment he saw a pitiful student, the next a hurt lone wolf, limping and desperately searching for a pack to aid and accept him.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There. How does that feel?" Hazel eyes inspected the tightly bandaged abdomen carefully.

Naruto smiled playfully at the woman. At this point, he's almost tired of seeing her. "Not much difference."

The nurse frowned as she folded her arms. "Obviously not. Your ribs are bruised badly." She scooted back in the wheeled chair, removing the latex gloves from her thin hands. "You need time to let it heal."

Naruto groaned tiredly. "I know."

He began to button his school uniform shirt. He suddenly stopped and gazed up, meeting the worried gaze of his school nurse and for the past few months since his third school year began, his only friend in the school. He wasn't sure if he should pity himself or congratulate himself for at least having one friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The middle aged woman struggled to read the emotion behind that blank stare. One thing Naruto failed to do was hide the sadness in his eyes and it was achingly clear to the nurse. She wondered how she would handle this if her son who was around Naruto's age, had those same eyes. It scared her to a certain degree. It was even more scary seeing as this is the first time she's noticing those eyes.

"Naruto this can't continue." She began. She's immediately cut off by a humorless laugh.

"Geez, I'm not dying. Don't be so dramatic." His tone has regained its usual playful nature. The sarcasm that he used to mask his emotions so well.

The nurse folded her arms. "You refuse to admit your bullied.."

"I'm not being bullied!" He interrupted hastily. "I'm just entertaining them for now until they grow the fuck up."

"That isn't normal, Naruto."

Said student scoffed in humor. "Nothing about me is normal." He swung his blazer on, his eyes wondering everywhere else but the woman's concerned gaze.

"I think it's time we bring your brother into this." She scooted herself to the computer. "If you could give me his number, it'd be easier to reach him this way than pulling up your file."

Naruto's expression hardened. "He's out of the country. On a business trip." His tone had become softer.

The woman turned to gaze at him, a notepad and pen in her hand. "So who's home with you?"

"I'm okay. There's really no need to bother.."

"Naruto your visits here are becoming too frequent, each incident worse than before." She inhaled slowly, exhaling as she gathered her thoughts. "You being unfazed by this is scary. How far do your attackers have to take it until you.."

"Please, I promise this is the last time. I won't get into anymore fights please." He stood up quickly and walked over to the nurse. He lowered himself down to his knees, false sincerity held in his gaze. "Please, I promise this is the last time."

The nurse pressed her lips tightly together, her expression stern as she folded her arms. "Naruto…"

He smiled charmingly. "I've seen the errors of my way." Taking a hold of the woman's soft hands, he continued. "Please allow me to tread a new and better path of life."

Naruto hastily avoided the notepad that intentionally swung to smack him away. He laughed playfully, bowing in the process before he hastily turned and left the nurse office. He ignored the nurse calls for him to co,me back and he hoped in his leave, the woman wouldn't pull up his file and inform his only emergency contact of his recent escapade. He had faith in his friend that she'll truly give him one more chance, a chance he knew damn well he wouldn't be able to uphold. The thought of not receiving a beating was probably the funniest joke in the world.

The moment he entered the classroom, all eyes were on him. The freak had returned. He bowed respectfully to the teacher, ignoring the intriguing stares he received from his peers as he walked towards his seat. He sat down and finally looked up to the quick motion of students averting their gaze from him. He chuckled at the amusing act.

As the teacher carried on the lesson, he found himself tuning out the current discussion of the best efficient way to solve some sort of algebraic equation. Suddenly, he wondered if the classroom lights have always been that bright. Bright enough to give him a raging headache, or perhaps was it a result of the beating he received not too long ago. As his head slid down to his desk, he blankly gazed at the four boys sat three seats away from him. He wasn't surprised to find them tuning out the teacher as well, their eyes focused on their cellphones. If he had his own, he would be doing the same too.

Naruto watched silently. Neji had shown the rest of the boys something that had their eyes going wide and gawking at whatever was on Neji's phone. Whatever it was, it must've been interesting seeing as Kiba who was rarely interested in anything was also captivated as well. If he concentrated well, he could hear their discussion. It helped that they didn't know how to whisper as well.

Neji scrolled through the article on his phone. "What is.. doing here?"

Naruto blinked in response for missing the name of whoever Neji was inquiring about. The weird one who always wore green sweats as his uniform bottom spoke next. Naruto rolled his eyes. How can he let someone like that bully him, especially with eyebrows the size of Japan.

"Woah, look at that jacket." Said student leaned in closer over Neji's shoulder. His eyes nearly bulging out of his head. "Woah, he has no shirt under!" His loud outburst is punished by a slap to the head from Neji.

"Dumbass." Naruto laughed quietly to himself, currently entertained by the four idiots.

"Oh man, life just isn't fair. How can he be rich, good looking and smart."

"I heard he's living in the States and that he got accepted to one of the major universities."

The weird eyebrow dude can't seem to control himself, his eyeballs nearly falling out of his head again from Neji's comment. "Wow, what a cool guy."

Naruto's eyes followed Neji's to Kiba who hadn't made any comments but was also mesmerized by whoever was on the phone as well. "You think you can pull off that look, Kiba?"

Kiba sucked his teeth as he sat back in his seat in evident annoyance. "That's Sasuke Uchiha, what chance do I have?"

The boys laughed at their friend's shocking honesty. Neji opened his mouth to tease his friend when a flash of blonde hair passed by his eyes and his cellphone is suddenly yanked out of his hands. He hastily stood up and retrieved his phone back. His eyes are hard as he shoved away the blonde that looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"The fuck is your problem freak?"

Naruto is silent. His mind is elsewhere and the threat before him is ignored.

Kiba rolled his head back in annoyance. "Neji, sit down."

"I'm talking to you freak." Against the warning he received, Neji swung his arm back to land a hard hit to the Uzumaki's jaw that sent him landing on the ground.

Naruto is brought back to his senses. His hand cupped his now tender jaw gently. As he gazed up to look at his attacker, he's faced with a shocking sight.

"Are you deaf?" Kiba questioned with a hard shove against Neji's chest. "I told you to sit down,"

Neji is a bit taken back but that doesn't stop him from retaliating with his own hard shove. "The fuck, you defending the freak now?"

Their two friends are in between them quickly before the altercation could escalate. The teacher is now by the students, his expression stern as he instructed Neji to sit in the vacant seat in the front starting next class. Neji protested heatedly but the unnerving gaze from the teacher has him rolling his eyes and plotting himself down in his seat in defeat.

Naruto did the same. Going against the teacher's wish for him to go to the nurse, he returned to his own seat He's dealt with worse than just a punch. He also didn't feel the need to deal with breaking his promise with the nurse. Besides, at the moment, he only had one person on mind and just the thought of that person was enough to have his body becoming numb to the pain.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jay stretched his words cutely. His head peeked through the slightly cracked door, watching the owner of the room who was currently sprawled out on the bed.

Naruto's eyes remained on the ceiling. "Contemplating the purpose of my existence."

Jay nodded as if he understood the words. "Why?" Perhaps he did understand.

Naruto finally turned to meet his nephew's curious eyes. He ushered the boy in and sat up to provide space for the boy beside him. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Did you finish yours?" Jay giggled cutely when his nose is squeezed in a playful manner.

"You're not allowed to ask me that." Naruto smiled genuinely. He only seemed to do that when this precious angel was around. He suddenly sighed and threw himself back on his bed, his limbs sprawled out and his eyes once again gazing at the uninteresting ceiling. He smiled when his nephew imitated his actions.

A comfortable silence lingered between them. Rejecting the boredom, Jay finally spoke.

"Why are we staring at nothing?"

"Naruto sighed. "I'm waiting for your mother to come home so I can get my phone back."

Jay nodded. He then looked around in confusion. "But mommy's home. He's in the kitchen."

Naruto sat up abruptly. "Since when?"

Kyuubi was currently standing in the kitchen, moving back and forth, he laid out all the meals he had gathered that evening. There were various traditional Japanese dishes, dishes he hadn't eaten since his parents died. Dishes he knew Naruto would absolutely love and would bring back happy memories. As he finished setting up the table, he hoped this idea of his wouldn't blow up in his face. He never knew what to expect when it came to pleasing his brother.

"I need my phone." Speak of the devil.

Kyuubi looked up from the table to see his brother approaching him with his usual blank expression. He smiled to greet him. "Come eat with me first then I'll give it back to you." He insisted.

Naruto looked around at the fancy set up. Flowers in a vase stationed in the middle of the glass dining table and numerous dishes scattered around in a buffet setting.

"What's all this?" He looked at his brother skeptically.

Kyuubi wiped his hands with the kitchen cloth he previously had over his shoulders. Habits of a part time waiter. "There's been a lot of tension between us lately and I was thinking for once we could eat together and you know just talk like how we used to do." He smiled and sat down near his son who had already began to eat his portion that his mother had set out for him. "That's why I asked you to pick up Jay today."

Naruto scoffed and turned to head back to his room until his brother's words stopped him.

"Naruto please, do this one thing for me."

Naruto didn't budge. "Or what? You'll hit me again?"

Kyuubi bit his inner lip, the feeling of guilt leaving him momentarily lost for words. "Just this once please."

Naruto debated the idea for a moment until he finally gave in. He sat opposite his brother and silently served himself. He gazed intensely at the dishes before him, a sense of nostalgia gripping his entire body and the memories that hurriedly rushed through his head ensued within him a feeling of warmth that had him lifting up his spoon and bringing a spoonful of soup into into his mouth. As he ate the food he was silent, his heart clenching at the memories that resurfaced from the familiar yet long forgotten taste of his favorite dish. The dish his mother always to use make.

"I had to take the cab all the way out of the city just to find a restaurant that made that soup." Kyuubi tried to ease the emotional tension but he could only do so much as he watched his brother eat the soup and struggle to swallow the content while trying to hold in his tears.

Naruto dropped his spoon and sat back. His hands wiped the tears from cheeks as he sniffled. He exhaled silently and simply stared at the dish.

Kyuubi stared at his own dishes and noticed he hadn't eaten any of it. He ate a spoonful of plain rice. "So, I was thinking we could ask each other questions you know so we can begin to communicate and really get to understand one another."

"How are we living so well?"

Kyuubi is a bit taken back by the immediate question. The spoon of rice half way to his mouth is dropped back into the small bowl. Kyuubi gazed up and is met with a hard stare.

"Inheritance from Mom and Dad."

"That you inherited just recently." Naruto countered strongly. "We moved to this apartment when you were just nineteen. Where did you get that money from?"

Kyuubi sighed. "I can't tell you."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "The fuck did you do?"

"I did what I had to do." Kyuubi retaliated heatedly, feeling insulted from his brother's judgmental tone.

"Which is exactly what?" His harsh tone still remained, unfazed the least bit by his brother's hurt expression.

Kyuubi sat back and folded his arms. "I sacrificed a lot to give you this good life." He laughed when his words did nothing to ease the judgmental glare he received from Naruto. "You're so ungrateful."

"Should I be grateful to a brother who probably robbed a bank or worse to get money for a good life?"

Kyuubi stood up abruptly. "You think I'm capable of that?"

"You nearly killed a man. Who knows what you're capable of." Naruto's tone at this point is mocking. He's almost getting a high from watching his brother squirm.

Kyuubi furrowed his brows as the rest of his facial features tensed. "He was hurting you."

"And going in a rage and beating him to a bloody pulp was better. You're just like him if not worst."

"Don't you ever compare me to that sorry excuse of a human being. " Kyuubi shouted furiously, his fists clenched and his eyes glazed over with tears.

"What, you're going to hit me again?"

In a swift moment Kyuubi is walking away from the dining table and his brother to the living room in a quick stride until his path is blocked. "Move." His voice is hoarse and it's obvious he's about to combust into tears any moment.

Naruto is getting a kick from this. His smile is almost maniacal. "Look at you. No wonder Itachi left you. You're an emotional, impulsive overbearing psycho." He smiled seeing the first tear drop leak from those emerald eyes. "You thought acting like some role model now would change anything?"

"Why do you hate me so much. I'm your brother, what have I done to you?"

"The fact that you do not know is what pisses me off." Naruto spoke the words so bitterly. He moved closer until he was mere inches away from his brother's shocked face. "You're a selfish prick, you know that?"

In the next moment, Naruto is on the ground, his hand cupping his cheek that ached horribly. His teeth are gritted and his eyes are fierce with incredible hatred. He swiftly moved off the ground to retaliate when his body is pushed back and small arms are wrapped around his waist. He gazed down with wide eyes.

"Please stop fighting. Stop being mean to each other!" Small Jay is crying hysterically, his small arms gripping his uncle tightly as his little body struggled to push him further away from his mother.

The room is engulfed in complete silence. The atmosphere is tensed and the soft buzzing from the cartoon show is the sound that suddenly becomes audible to both brothers. Kyuubi is the first to move. In his current state of anger he stormed over to the dining table that displayed the various meals he had gathered and began to act without thought.

Naruto watched silently as Kyuubi swiped the dishes on the table to the ground, the sound of glass shattering filled the apartment along with Kyuubi's angry incoherent shouts. The beautiful vase of flowers are hurled to the kitchen wall shattering into pieces at the moment of contact, the utensils scatter the wooden floors along with broken classes.

"Being a little dramatic don't you think?" Naruto yelled to his brother. His right hand consciously kept the five year old pressed against his body to keep him from witnessing the current state of his mother.

"Fuck you!" Kyuubi glared at his brother as he hastily walked away from the kitchen.

"Yeah, do what you do best. Make a mess and leave me to take care of it after." Naruto sighed as he finally released his hold on his nephew. He doesn't say anything and instead walked over to the kitchen to observe the chaotic scene closely. He's finally got what he wanted, a rise from his brother. So why was he not as happy as he always dreamed he would be during that moment.

As he approached the small closet within the living room, he gazed at his nephew who had curled his little body over the couch. Naruto's heart clenched at the sight of the boy who buried his head in his arms to cry softly. He had focused so much on causing his brother the pain he had felt for all these years. He never thought a second about the innocent five year old who would be witnessing all of it.

There's been frequent times where he absolutely hated his existence but he never hated himself as much as he did now. The broom remained in his hand as he watched his nephew with apologetic eyes. The boy still cried and he has reached out numerous time to comfort the boy but always found himself afraid to even touch him. Afraid one touch would break the fragile child. All he could do was stare in pure pity while he punished himself inwardly.

He finally got up to begin cleaning when the doorbell had him sucking his teeth and reaching for the door knob. His annoyed expression faltered and the shocking presence before him have the broom tumbling to the ground in slow motion as seconds turned to minutes and his breathing struggled to find the right pace to match.

"I finally found you." A gentle smile accompanied the delicate tone.

* * *

Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The extremely good looking young man by the door has Naruto in a trance. He was muscular, a lean body that was visible behind a pair of skin tight ripped, dark jeans and an olive bomber jacket that was purposely closed halfway, exposing half of his perfectly sculpted set of abs. His appearance and mannerism, the way he stood _,_ tall and relaxed, unbothered and unwavering, and expensively styled from head to toe, willingly gave away his wealthy background. His blemish free skin and neatly styled hair were also obvious aspects of his social status.

He had matured just as Naruto had expected five years ago when they were mere preteens. Even then, he still had the ladies falling head over heels. Today, well he imagined the ladies would be practically killing each other for just a glance from him.

"All these years, this is where you've been hiding."

Naruto is drawn out of his trance by that delicate voice. It was the same except now with an underlining vibration of a base that is there but barely detectable. Naruto imagined that it can be detected immediately when he would be angry. At the current moment, the shock in his tone kept his voice soft, a kind of voice you'd associate with an angel. It sounds cliché, but he has no other way to describe it.

The person at the door past statements are ignored. He is oblivious to it however and is instead focused on the bruise that marred Naruto's face. "What happened to your lip?"

"Don't touch me!" Naruto's eyes failed to match the intensity behind his words. The words escape before he can properly filter his emotions. He's been here before, too many times. It always seemed this realistic until the dawn of another day indulged in the pleasure of waking him up from a reality that doesn't exist.

A gentle touch on his cheek had his doubting eyes fluttering closed, his tensed body relaxing from the gentle caress of the soft hand on his face. He inhaled slowly at the realization that he'd wake up any moment. His eyes fluttered open to accept the usual disappointment that arose every morning but instead he found himself staring back at the handsome face of his childhood best friend. He stood there wide eyed, entranced by the beautiful smile and soothing gaze.

"Why am I not waking up?" His eyes gaze around uncertainly.

"I guess I should be flattered that you dream of me." A light teasing trailed his words.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke Uchiha warmly embraced the startled teen to further prove that this was not a dream. He's not sure if it's working but he continued to hug Naruto closely to his body. His hand gently caressed the soft tousled blonde hair while his other hand held Naruto tightly. His eyes fluttered close, his body and mind suddenly becoming doubtful for he also, has countlessly dreamed of this moment. He has also longed for this reunion and he has also awakened to utter disappointment.

Naruto finally willed his body to leave the comfort of Sasuke's warm embrace. He's unsure how long their embrace lasted. However long it was, it wasn't enough. It'd be an eternity and it still wouldn't be enough. Yet strangely, the more he craved that embrace, the more he felt suffocated, for as strange as it may sound, or however dramatic it may be, it was as if he no longer knew how to breathe. And it seemed he could no longer filter out the difference of reality and the power of his mind to play illusions on him.

"You smell good." It seemed he no longer could control the words that escaped his mouth either. His cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment.

Sasuke smiled at the sudden compliment. He's unsure how to respond. At the moment, he's strangely captivated by the body of another man. He's intrigued by the sudden attraction. It's possible to say the feminine features of the teen is the cause of this sudden interest. Naruto stood only a few inches beneath him and seemed healthy yet he could tell Naruto didn't favor the gym or sports. He was slim but his body attained some muscle definition that complimented his masculinity.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's momentarily brought out of his trance and his eyes greet Naruto's smug expression. He'd been caught staring. If it had been any other man, he'd feel ashamed. Yet, he continued to be mesmerize without shame. Naruto is pretty and he can't comprehend it. He'd heard of pretty boys, but this a different level. Naruto's soft facial features and shoulder length hair can easily mistaken him for a girl if not for his defined masculine body. It's an enticing combination that he'd only experienced once but he never felt himself attracted to Kyuubi, and not just because Kyuubi was his brother's lover. So why is he, Sasuke Uchiha, a self proclaimed straight man, suddenly attracted to another man and accepting it willingly nonetheless without any shame.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered at the fingers that snapped before his eyes demanding his attention.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Naruto tried his hardest to speak without a stutter. At the moment, his heartbeat is beating to the fast beat of a drum. The way Sasuke had stared at him was enough to have his blood pressure rising and his knees buckling.

Sasuke entered the apartment and just like his brother, he's impressed by the beautiful abode. His feet comes to a sudden halt at the mess that greeted him from the kitchen.

Naruto's face paled from the embarrassment. "Just ignore that."

"You still haven't answered my question." Sasuke stated, his eyes finding Naruto's own immediately.

Naruto averted his gaze to the two large men stood firmly by his apartment door. He found them to be overwhelming. He turned to face Sasuke once more. "What question?"

"What happened to your face?"

Naruto is caught off guard by the question. He doesn't want to ruin this moment by some bullshit at school that didn't matter. "It's nothing, I'm just a klutz." He mentally facepalmed, that's the best he could come up with.

Sasuke is not a fool. He'd bring that topic back up on a later note. At the moment, his attention is back to the exploration of the apartment. His eyes suddenly fell on the small child sat on the couch watching cartoons. His feet move before his brain even sent the message to do so. He's now by the boy, and he's amazed by the strong resemblance. He would've thought, he traveled back to the past and was staring at his older brother as a kid.

"Hello." He greeted as he sat by the boy, a warm smile spread on his face.

Jay doesn't glance up and his eyes remain on the television. He's polite enough however to greet the stranger back in a quiet tone.

"What's your name?" Sasuke is taken back by the child's cold treatment.

"Jaron." Jay answered, his eyes now lifting up to gaze at the intruding man. He turned back to the television but not before voicing his observation that the man looked a lot like the vampire he had met the other day.

Sasuke sat up abruptly. "He's met his father?" His velvety voice is fantastically mesmerizing.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "Wait, I don't understand. How do you know Jay is Itachi's son?"

"Is your brother here?"

Naruto felt uneasy by the sudden undertone of urgency in Sasuke's voice. "Yeah, he's in his room but I don't think this is the best time to see him."

"Which room is his?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto won't lie. He's hurt. Why is Sasuke so concerned about Kyuubi? He hasn't even asked him how he's been these past years. How does Sasuke know about Jaron if Kyuubi assured him that he never told Itachi or Sasuke? So many questions and he couldn't even begin to answer one of them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

In response, Naruto pointed to a door before turning away to begin cleaning up the mess his brother created. Sasuke observed the sudden change in Naruto's demeanor and although it concerned him, at the moment he had other troubling priorities.

Kyuubi is seated on the edge of his bed. His head is in his hands, heartbroken and angry. Angry that he'd let Naruto's taunting finally have an effect on him enough for him to completely lose control. He's embarrassed. He thought he'd grown out of his violent tendencies, guess he still had a lot of growing up to do. But amidst all of this, what hurt him the most was the fact that his son had bore witness to it all. What would Itachi think of him?

Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden knock on his door. He figured it was Naruto coming to apologize. He wasn't in the mood for it. "Go away."

The person entered anyway. "It's been a long time."

Kyuubi is immediately on his feet at the recognizable voice. He's heard it on the phone from time to time. It was shocking to hear it now in real life. His eyes gawked at the teenager before him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked into the bedroom, eyes taking in the neat setting. "You're looking well." He observed as he approached the stunned man who was only a few years older than him.

Kyuubi smiled and embraced him. He hadn't seen Sasuke for five years now. Although they've kept in touch, it was still amazing to see him and actually see for himself how much the teen had grown over the years.

"I can say the same about you." Kyuubi said. "Though, I guess you already know that." His eyes move up and down, examining the teen's exposing fit that flaunted his toned body.

Sasuke smiled at the remark. "It's been so long. Again, I'm sorry for your lost."

Kyuubi gave a small smile. "You've said that too many times but thank you, again." He sat back down. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're here, I knew your brother would tell you."

Sasuke leaned against the wall near the door. His hands are tucked in his pockets as he gazed at the beautiful man before him. He noticed Kyuubi resembled his mother while Naruto acquired more of their father's features. He also noticed Kyuubi was the more feminine one but more in his mannerism. He was soft and gentle, yet could be extremely dangerous when he wanted to be. He could attest to that.

"You sound almost disappointed that I'm here." His tone is laced with humor.

Kyuubi sighed as he threw his head back to gaze at the ceiling. After a short lived silence, he spoke. "Can I be honest, I actually had hoped that I'd never see the two of you again." He turned to Sasuke. "Is it selfish of me to say that?"

"It's not my place to say." He inhaled deeply and gazed around. "Itachi met his son."

"Yeah, I wasn't here to see their interactions though. Jay was with Naruto at the time."

Sasuke has a wide smile on his face. "You named my nephew Jaron?" The name doesn't exactly fit a Japanese culture, he wondered where that name even came from and the interest behind it.

Kyuubi laughed anxiously. "It's a cute name, it's different."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I suppose. It's mind blowing how much he resembles his father."

"Isn't it? The Uchiha genes are no jokes."

"He'll grow up to break the hearts of many girls. " Sasuke joked. He's confused by the strange look he received. His manner tensed when he realized. "Oh, and boys too, if that's what he wants. Not that there's a problem with that."

Kyuubi found Sasuke's panicked expression hysterical. "It's alright. Have you met him?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him. He doesn't seem to like me much."

"He's always shy around strangers. Give him some time and he'd be talking your ears off."

The pair continued to catch up. Sasuke informed Kyuubi about his life the past five years and how he's living in the States with his girlfriend of two years. He's also preparing for college, and his life in the spotlight seems to be the only bothersome aspect of being one of the sons of the most influential family in Japan. Kyuubi in turn informed Sasuke about a percentage of his life in the past years. He's cautious of his words, after all Sasuke is Itachi's brother. He can't risk exposing too much information about his life to a source that Itachi can easily access. Although he's close with Sasuke, the pair had in fact kept in touch for the past five years that they have been separated, he's still cautious. Sasuke has proven countless of times that he is trustworthy, yet there's information that Kyuubi knew that the teen wouldn't be able to keep just between them.

Sasuke molded his lips together as he pondered on the thought trapped in his head. The words want to escape his mouth but his conscience is unsure if it is his place to give such advise. He's matured in that sense. He goes against his conscience however, something he rarely did and spoke his mind.

"It's been five years Kyuubi, perhaps it's time you tell him." His tone is delicate as ever.

Kyuubi's body temperature dropped immediately and the big smile that's on his face is now replaced with a frown. "I can't."

Sasuke understood, but he pushed on. "It's been five years, he would understand. Also, he's not as close to him as he was in the past."

Kyuubi is on his feet quickly, his expression panicked. "You told him?"

"No. He just finally caught on to the scent of the rat. A year after you left, I'm not sure what exactly happened between them but they fell off."

Kyuubi is shocked. He would've never imagined. His attention is seized by the sharp call of his name.

"The fact that Itachi no longer trust him means that he suspects something. I'm not sure if this correlates to what happened to you but the fact that they are no longer close and Itachi just happens to meet Naruto means that it's time. Time for a new start. If not for you than for Itachi. After all, he deserves to be in his son's life."

Kyuubi is silent as he received the words that are spoken to him. Sasuke might only be eighteen but he might as well be the most matured eighteen year old he'd ever came across. His demeanor was also very gentle yet his presence was powerful. Then again, all Uchiha's had that aspect about themselves. Sasuke was the complete opposite of Naruto, speaking of his brother.

"Naruto, he must've been so shocked to see you. Did you talk to him yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "To be honest, you were my first priority. I was hoping to take him out and catch up."

The rest of Sasuke's words evade Kyuubi as he concentrates on Sasuke's first words. Another thing Naruto would undoubtedly hold against him. Naruto had waited so long for this moment, and he's managed to completely take such a precious moment away from him.

"Great."

Naruto is sat on the couch with his nephew. They're both greatly entertained by the cartoon on the television screen. Suddenly their little bubble of paradise is invaded by a commanding presence. Sasuke's hand moved to caress Naruto's cheek but his hand is frozen in shock when Naruto pulled from his touch.

"Have I done something?" Sasuke is taken back by the annoyed glare he received.

Naruto eyes are harsh as he gazed at the confused teen. "If you're done catching up with my brother you can leave."

Now Sasuke understood the warning he received just a few minutes from Kyuubi regarding Naruto's temperaments.

"Let me take you out so we can talk." He reached out once again, this time to hold Naruto's hand but his hand is left outstretched with no purpose.

Naruto is on his feet. "Seriously, you should go." His arms are folded firmly over his chest.

For a moment he remained dominant and is almost satisfied by the shock that's on Sasuke's face. In a quick second however, Naruto's intense demeanor is relaxing and his folded arms are now by his side. Sasuke's eyes are harder than his and his already commanding presence gives a whole new meaning to the term dominant. Naruto found himself becoming shaken and almost scared of the icy stare he's dealt with. He suddenly felt the need to apologize for his rudeness.

The words don't get a chance to escape his mouth and instead Sasuke spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You seem tired."

And the theory Naruto had before about that underlying base becoming exceptionally present when Sasuke was upset was proven correct. He doesn't say anything and merely watched with now gentle eyes as Sasuke said his goodbyes and left the apartment, accompanied by the two large body guards.

Absent of Sasuke's presence, his fists are balled by his sides. Seems the only thing that has changed was Sasuke's physical appearance. He was still arrogant as ever and always felt the need to prove his power over him. As if he was the only dominant one and Naruto was left to play role of submissive. It seemed nothing have changed from their childhood. However, Sasuke was his best friend and probably the closest person to him apart from his parents. Sasuke's compassion was a trait that even today, no one could compete with. And that's why, even with a heartbreaking reunion, his heart skipped a beat at the knowledge that he'd get a do over tomorrow.

Sasuke is driving his rented vehicle in the calm night. His body guards are right on his tale in a larger car. His eyes are trained on the nearly empty streets. A beautiful voice invade his car and the corner of his lips immediately tugged into a smile.

"Hello angel." He greeted happily to his beloved girlfriend.

"Hey babe, did you meet him yet?" She spoke so sweetly.

Sasuke can't help his heart skipping a beat at the sound of the love of his life. "Yeah, I just came back from seeing him. I'm on my way back to the hotel now."

"So don't keep me waiting, tell me. How did it go?"

Sasuke gave a short chuckle before he began detailing the entire event. He couldn't imagine life without this sweet angel, he got to call his lover. He's never met someone, apart from his best friend, who he instantly felt a connection with from a first encounter. And although, his mind, his heart and soul was devoted to the love of his life, his body sought the warmth of another person. And as he laughed and enjoyed speaking to his lover, his mind became unsettled by his body's strange yearnings for a certain blonde.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's finally Friday.

That's possibly one of the reasons why Naruto seemed so carefree and overall in high spirits, or perhaps it's because he gets to spend a whole night with Sasuke. Or perhaps, he's even more hype because tonight might just be the start of his exit plan. A plan that he has been waiting five years and has been concocting to perfection. Knowing Sasuke, he might try to convince him against it. But also knowing himself quite well, he wasn't the type to be easily persuaded.

So as he strolled down the school halls that afternoon, he was all smiles. This scared the students that have become accustomed to his usual fuck the world attitude. This new smiling bottle of sunshine was new and they couldn't decipher what it meant. And of course like all high school students, they were nosy and anticipated whatever motive was behind that smile. Little did they know, it was all pure intentions.

Naruto was by his locker, shrugging off his backpack when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned with furrowed eyebrows before he relaxed at the sight of a young girl in a matching uniform. She was petite, with a cute face and long purple hair. Naruto was sure he had seen her before.

"What's up?" He asked while shoving his backpack into the top space of the locker.

"Umm, hi I'm Hinata. I just wanted to give you this."

She's shy, he concluded. It was obvious by the way she tried her hardest to evade his eyes as she spoke. Naruto looked at the brown paper bag pushed towards him. He took it into his hands and inspected the contents in it. It was a bag full of fried dumplings.

"I'm sorry about what my brother did to you. You see our family own a dumpling shop so I brought you some." She smiled widely before a thought crossed her mind. "I mean I know it doesn't make up for he did but you know, I thought you might like it."

Naruto found her to be adorable. "Who's your brother?"

Hinata hesitated. "Neji."

Naruto scoffed at the name. "How is a cute girl like you related to that asshole." He expected her to defend her brother but instead he's caught off guard when she laughed. It was a nervous laugh.

"You see, our shop isn't doing that good in sales and because of it, we might have to shut it down. The shop is our only source of income so it's been very tough for all of us, especially for Neji." She confessed with sad eyes.

Naruto wore a blank expression. "So, because no one wants to eat his mama's dumplings, he reacts by lashing out on me?" He leaned against the locker with a smile. "Forgive me if I don't feel sympathy for him."

Hinata nodded her head. "I understand. Anyway, I hope you like the dumplings. Come by if you want anymore, we could really use the help." She hastily left.

Naruto watched as she timidly walked down the hall. He wondered if he came off harsh, he's almost apologetic. Almost. He once again looked inside and noticed a a small paper clipped to the side of the bag. It was the address of the restaurant written in a beautiful penmanship. He chuckled. She wasn't kidding, they really were desperate.

He's late to his gym class. Great. The walk to the locker room is annoyingly far and unpleasant. It's located all the way on the other side of the school building since it is closest to the school's open field. Curse the nice weather, he'd rather be in the gymnasium located in the basement that's much closer from the second floor that he was currently on.

He took his time heading over to the substitute locker room that the class was using. It's empty, he's really late. An upside however is that there's no bothersome bragging testosterone harboring boys around to annoy him.

"Hey."

Naruto turned to find Kiba heading towards him in their school uniform. Good to know he's not the only one late. He responded with the same greeting he received. Kiba is now standing in front of him.

"I was calling you all night yesterday."

Naruto hesitantly accepted the arm that wrapped around his slim waist. "My brother took my phone." He explained as his body is pulled into Kiba's taller own.

Kiba gazed down at Naruto with a guilty expression. "You okay?"

"Are you inquiring that you actually care about my well-being?"

Kiba answered with a kiss. Their lips move slowly against one another with Kiba's hand caressing Naruto's cheek lovingly. It's a kiss that isn't forceful but instead gentle and sweet.

"Believe it or not I care about you." Kiba said after he pulled away.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled away from Kiba's hold. "Right. You're just an asshole by nature, I remember."

"Don't act like that?"

"Act like what? A bitch?"

Kiba inhaled deeply as he threw his hands in the air. " Why do you always have to turn every sentimental moment between us into an argument?"

Naruto's thrown off by the sudden attack. "Yeah because I should be praising you for coming to check up on me after you sat there and watched your dumbass friend kick my head in."

Kiba stepped forward to plead his case when he's stopped by the haste raise of Naruto's hand. "What?"

"Looks like I have a little duckling." Naruto said playfully, eyeing the end of the row of lockers that hid a body behind it. "You might as well come out, I see you." Naruto called out.

The chubby student from the other day is now before him and Kiba. The teen waved a hello and he smiled shyly when Naruto waved back. Suddenly, his eyes are enlarging in fear when his gym shirt collar is gripped tightly and he's shoved painfully against the hard lockers.

"Little duckling huh? More like big duckling if you ask me." Kiba jeered.

Naruto was near him in a moment. "It's a good thing no one asked. Let him go." He demanded sternly. His words are ignored.

"I swear fatso, if you ever tell anyone what you just saw I'll…"

"I said let him go!" Naruto enforced with a hard shove that had the rest of Kiba's threat unable to escape his mouth. "Don't you have to be an asshole somewhere else?"

Kiba's both annoyed and turned on by the blonde's feistiness. However, in the current moment, his annoyance surpassed his desirable needs. "Naruto, if he tells anyone.."

"Why are you still here?" The annoyance is still clear in Naruto's tone. He exhaled thankfully when Kiba disappeared from his sight. His attention is back on the victim. This time he executed the hero role well, he's proud of himself.

"Thank you."

Naruto finally heard his voice. The other time he was too busy in pain to listen to it. It sounded exactly how he'd expected it sound. Timid with no sort of self confidence.

"What's your name?"

"Choji."

Naruto hummed. "Choji, I don't appreciate you following me around like a lost puppy."

Choji looked down in embarrassment. "I wanted to properly thank you for helping me the other day but I always get too shy."

"You don't have dumplings too, do you?" Naruto joked.

"Dumplings?" Choji asked with a confused expression.

Naruto chuckled. "Never mind. Now that you said thank you, I'd really appreciate it if you stopped following me around. "

Choji responded with a timid nod.

Naruto turned to leave but then stopped abruptly. "Here, I'm not really a fan of dumplings."

Choji accepted the bag hesitantly. He smiled as he thanked his hero in shining uniform.

"One more thing, if you tell anyone what you saw earlier, Kiba will be the least of your problems." His threat is serious but his tone remained calm.

Choji bit the inner corner of his mouth. A feeling of bravery suddenly surged through him. "I think you can do better."

Naruto smiled widely at the remark. He's shocked by it. "Keep that energy the next time someone decides to take your glasses." He laughed alongside Choji before he made his exit. Guess, he's not going to gym class today.

* * *

That evening, Kyuubi was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He's at the moment engaged in a conversation with his friend of two years, Yugito Nii. The woman is tall and fit, with a fair complexion and lengthy dirty blonde hair. And like Kyuubi, she too had a son of her own. A five year old with a striking resemblance to his mother.

Yugito sat by the small circular glass dining table near the kitchen, on the comfortable black leather chair that was no doubt expensive. She knew much about Kyuubi, more than his own brother knew. She's a dear friend and she held Kyuubi in the same regard. At the moment, they converse about a drunk man that Yugito had arrested during the day. It helps to have a friend that's a cop for many obvious reasons. Of course the stories were also a added bonus.

While the adults did what they did best, talk and for lack of better terms gossip, the boy's sat in the living room, entertained by Jaron's iPad. At the moment, Jaron was in the middle of showing pictures of the vampire he had met in the supermarket to his friend and classmate, Kota. Naruto had of course searched and snapshotted pictures of the boy's father for him since Jay insisted on seeing him over and over again. Naruto supposed the boy's automatic interest for the man was due to the fact that Itachi was the child's father.

"Woah, he looks a lot like you in the future Jay." Kota observed with sparking eyes. And just like Jay, he too had also become innocently smitten by the beautiful man.

Jaron's fingers stopped from sliding the screen to the next pic. His expression is dumbfounded as he looked at his friend. "That makes no sense." He countered.

Kota pouted. "What do you mean?"

Jay sighed from the boy's lack of comprehension. "You haven't seen me in the future, how can you know if I'll look like that?" He stated with an obvious tone.

Kota looked up with his index finger firm on his bottom lip, his mind trying to understand Jay's explanation. "Oh I get it now, you're right." He concluded in a happy tone.

"Stupid." Jaron mumbled.

Kota placed his hands on his hips assertively. "Hey, don't call me stupid."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Jay smiled sweetly and of course his cuteness overwhelmed his previous blatant offense. Kota smiled back and returned his eyes back to the screen as Jay continued to show more pictures of the man he was at the moment obsessed with.

"Is that my little angel Kota?" Naruto cheered upon sight of his little clone sat over the couch. He ran over and lifted the boy into his arms before twirling him around. "How's my second favorite blonde?"

"Okay." Kota answered, giggling as he spoke. "Who's your first favorite blonde?"

"Me of course." Naruto pressed a kiss to his cheek. He noticed the picture over his nephew's iPad and he facepalmed. But honestly, he blamed himself for letting the boy watch his vampire dramas with him.

He went to kiss his nephew but instead pulled back when the boy declined his affection. "Oh I see, Kota's here so you don't want to be babied." Naruto shook his head with a playful smile on his face. He inched slower to the unsuspecting boy and managed to sneak a quick peck to the plump cheek.

"Naru..!" Jay protested.

Naruto merely laughed in response. "You're never gonna get too old for my kisses."

"Jay, you're red like your mommy's hair." Kota teased.

Jay cowered back into the soft cushions. "Shut up." That doesn't stop Kota from laughing on.

"Hey Yugito, what's up?" Naruto greeted on his way to the refrigerator.

"Hi Naruto, how are you?" She possessed a strong, commanding voice. A voice fit for an officer.

Naruto smiled. "I'm alright." He downed some ice cold water, exhaling a cool breeze afterwards. He turned to his brother. "Hey bro."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. And since when did Naruto acknowledge his existence. "Uhh.. hi?"

"Sasuke should be coming any minute now, right?" He asked on his way out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now."

"Sweet."

Kyuubi's eyes followed his brother until he disappeared into his room. His brows are raised as he turned to Yugito.

"Polite for a quote on quote devil's spawn." Her red stained lips tugged into a smile.

Kyuubi's jaw is nearly reaching the floor. "I think an alien replaced my brother."

"I don't think it's an alien that has your brother in such a good mood." Yugito said with a knowing stare.

A few seconds passed until Kyuubi caught on. "Sasuke."

Yugito raised her glass of wine in agreement. "Exactly." They laughed amongst themselves.

Kyuubi was true to his word and in a few short minutes Sasuke had arrived. He was respectful, just as he was raised to be. He greeted the woman within the apartment, annoyed for a minute by the pestering questions he was asked regarding his family, but never once allowing his annoyance to surface. He was thankful when Kyuubi restrained his friend but not after he was asked to take a number of selfies. Honestly, and this woman was a police officer? Where's her pride?

Naruto sat in the passenger seat of Sasuke's expensive car. He wasn't sure what brand or model it was, all he knew was that it was in fact expensive. After all, it's Sasuke. He's dressed in comfortable sweats and dark a hoodie. One would say he's underdressed compared to Mr. Uchiha in the driving seat who was clothed in a white silk attire decorated with dark prints of a raven. He's not sure he's seen that print before, but it looked expensive. Then again, he didn't take it upon himself to familiarize himself with the fashion industry.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked, his voice as enticing as ever.

Naruto looked over to him. What is with this man and always leaving his upper body bare? What's the point of even wearing a shirt if he won't close it fully? Naruto can't complain much, his eyes shamelessly drawn to those deliciously sculpted abs. They make Kiba's look like child's play.

"Naruto?"

Said blonde gazed up, meeting Sasuke's gaze for a second. His cheeks are tinted red and it's all of a sudden way too hot in the car. "Um, lets get some dumplings."

Sasuke had to take a moment to make sure he heard correctly. "Dumplings?"

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto molded his lips to contain his laughter that threatened to escape due to Sasuke's disproving glare.

"As I recall you hate dumplings, don't you?" Sasuke tried his hardest to hide the distaste from his tone.

Naruto's having a kick out of it however. "I like a lot of things I use to hate back then. For instance, you."

"You wish you could hate me."

"Let's get some dumplings or is Mr. Rich guy too good to digest commoner food?"

Sasuke inhaled strongly to preserve his composure. "Let's get you some dumplings then." He said with a forceful smile that's honestly not fooling anyone.

Naruto's smile is reaching his ears. "Look who just happens to have the address."

"Of course you do."

And perhaps, this could be the distraction Naruto needed. For in that moment, it seemed the world was just the two of them in that car. Just as in the past, Sasuke still struggled to go against Naruto's wishes and Naruto is still having the time of his life because of it. This is the life he wants, to stay by his best friend's side for all his life, and he'd make sure it will be that way.

But what does Sasuke want?

* * *

Thank you for reading. Who's your favorite character so far?


	8. Chapter 8

Let me start off by apologizing for the late update. I'm really trying to finish this story during the summer. Anyway, just to clarify some thing. Jaron is pronounced Jay-rin. Some readers weren't sure how to pronounce the name so yeah, there you go. Anyway, thank you as usual for taking the time out of your day to read my story.

* * *

Chapter 8

The car drove smoothly through the streets. Naruto was relaxed, casually leaned against the comfortable leather seat, the soft humming of the air-condition soothing to his ears. He's thankful of his outfit choice for the night. Snuggled and cozy in his sweatshirt hoodie, Naruto wondered how Sasuke could endure the cold air blasting through the vents. The man was practically bare with his chest exposed. The rich were immune to the cold now? He chuckled at the thought.

Some time during the ride, Naruto found himself eagerly disapproving the silence. Sasuke was exactly like his brother Itachi, not much of a conversation starter. Naruto took it upon himself to ask about his old friend's well-being and how he's been for the past five years. He's mildly interested. A part of him genuinely wanted to know, the other part, the part that felt abandoned and betrayed from Sasuke not finding him earlier had his heart not fully embracing Sasuke's sudden appearance. But he was here now right? He should be happy. He's been dreaming of this encounter for so long, so why does he feel so deeply conflicted?

Sasuke answered the questions that were asked of him. He spoke about his life. He moved to America at the age of fourteen, just a year after Kyuubi and Naruto had left, and has been living there ever since. Of course his mother was against the idea but like most rich kids, when it came to his parents input in his decisions, it did not do much. It also helped that he had resources easily accessible to him for the move. He graduated a year early from high school which wasn't shocking to Naruto. Sasuke was incredulously intelligent, all the Uchiha sons were. Naruto figured it was a genetic inheritance. Sasuke went on to explain that in a few months he would be attending a university in the states. He's not sure which one. He has been accepted to several top colleges across the country. Currently, he was contemplating between his top two, the deciding factor being based on which university had a more appealing campus for him to admire during his attendance. Naruto can't relate, he'd be lucky if he graduates.

Naruto found himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Sasuke carried on. Perhaps it's a stretch but the tone in which Sasuke spoke was apathetic. It's the same gentle, stoic, tone he used when generally speaking but when suddenly talking about his life, he spoke of it as if it was a chore. As if he's living a life that was forced onto him, and to a certain extent, he was.

Sasuke was courteous enough to ask Naruto the same question relating to his well-being over the years. Naruto's tone retained the same dullness he heard from Sasuke. His response is short and lacking in detail. He's fine, attending school, has a nephew and living with his brother. Straight to the point. The lack of enthusiasm or engagement didn't seem to faze the Uchiha who eagerly accepted the response without a single comment or reaction.

Yes indeed, Sasuke was just like his brother. Even when being polite or attempting to show the slightest interest in someone, it seemed more so of a forced polite gesture rather than a genuine act. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had always been this way and he was just now becoming aware it. For the sake of maintaining the positive atmosphere, he would swallow back the disheartened words threatening to escape.

Soon they neared the restaurant. Naruto was in the midst of talking about his nephew who was at the moment the subject of their conversation when Sasuke held up a hand to silence him. Naruto's words slowed to a stop, a bit confused and later on entertained by the arrogant act. The rich were a riot.

Sasuke pressed a button in the car to answer a call. A strong voice was immediately heard through the vehicle. "Sasuke, you can't go in there."

The addressed teenager is quiet as he gazed ahead, looking at the small old fashioned Japanese restaurant. "It's small."

"Nonetheless, it's public." The voice retaliated, not loosing its sternness even as the teen addressed him back in a more serene tone. "Is it absolutely necessary that you dine there?"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto. "Is it absolutely imperative for you to have dumplings tonight?" Sasuke asked, his words dissolving into laughter upon realization of how ridiculous that question sounded coming from his mouth.

Naruto was also greatly entertained. He's giggling like a school girl standing near her crush. The question was amusing enough, then Sasuke just not taking himself seriously had a blush forming on Naruto's cheeks and his heart fluttering. The way Sasuke would laugh so softly while he hid his face in his hands was perhaps the purest thing in the world.

"I wouldn't say it's imperative." Naruto replied after gathering himself. He imagined the man on the other side of the call was probably growing annoyed with their antics. "Get out of the car." Naruto's hands moved to remove the seat belt from his body.

"Wait, hold on." Sasuke's out of the car and walking around to the passenger side. He opened the door, like the gentleman he is, and Naruto exited.

"It's not very traditional for a guy to open the car door for another guy." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke molded his lips, averting his gaze to the restaurant ahead. There's a harsh reality beneath Naruto's teasing words that only he acknowledged. His mind is suddenly filled with thoughts of his beautiful girlfriend back in America. She's a goddess, the love of his life. The words repeat in his head over and over as if convincing himself.

"Tradition is boring." Sasuke said, his deep brown eyes invading the blue ones that gazed at him.

Naruto smirked. "Oh, is it now. That's an interesting thing to say in a country that thrives on tradition." There's a bitterness trailing in his tone.

Sasuke's brows are furrowed. There's a change in Naruto that he can't explain. He certainly wasn't the bright, cheerful, chubby boy he grew up with that's for sure.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Naruto turned and began heading for the restaurant. He ignored the call of his name. His name is called again with a sterner tone he knew it would be wise not to ignore. He turned and looked at Sasuke who stared back at him. "Just give me a minute."

Sasuke sighed deeply. He leaned back casually against his car, his arms folded comfortably over his chest. Three tall muscular men came and stood beside him. They all looked to be about in their middle to late twenties, dressed in casual attires. Two of them were foreign while the other was a Japanese native.

They were hired by Sasuke to watch over him, protect him and be with him wherever he went. Tsukasa was the oldest and has been with Sasuke for the longest, since before his departure to the states. The twins Charlie and Jackson were hired in America for extra security. Sasuke had refused at first when the idea was first proposed to him by his mother due to the fact that it negated the whole purpose of his move to America in the first place. To live a semi normal life. Even so, he understood his choice to live alone in a foreign country he was a stranger to worried his mother greatly. She requested her son have more security, so he did just as that.

First time meeting with the twins, Sasuke was not only impressed by their large physique, but furthermore their playfulness towards him. They treated him as if he were their younger brother rather than a rich kid seeking their protective services. From then they were practically a family. The perfect distraction from the life he left behind in Japan.

"Suigetsu, have you ever heard of the phrase three is a crowd?" Sasuke questioned.

The man that approached him must be in his late forties, his early graying hair made him look older. He's dressed in a more formal attire than the rest. He has been assigned by Fugaku Uchiha to be Sasuke's caretaker and to guide his son from when Sasuke was a mere child crawling around and crying to be picked up.

"There's five of us actually if you include yourself and I." Suigetsu replied with a yawn. His hands are tucked warmly in the pockets of his trousers.

"Right, because five beautiful men standing around wouldn't draw attention at all." Sasuke has a gentle smile on his face. Suigetsu is the closest thing to a father Sasuke has in his life, his biological father only serving the financial aspect of the fatherly role.

"You heard that Jackson, Sasuke thinks we're beautiful." Charlie is tall and has the biggest body. His muscles were bulging in his tight shirt.

"And here I thought he liked us for our personalities." Jackson joined in. Like his brother, his build was also imposing.

"Geez, I feel so used." Tsukasa's Japanese accent was strongly heard in his English. Unlike his fellow peers, he's average in height. Sasuke has grown to now even surpass him.

The trio are having a grand time. It's their fourth or fifth teasing session of the day. They're cackling and snickering among themselves shamelessly. A single stern glance from Suigetsu had their laughter ceasing immediately. They cleared their throat in a chorus, gazing down at their feet like children reprimanded by an adult.

"What's going on Sasuke? What are we doing here?" Suigetsu asked with his usual stern voice. His eyes scanned the area. He's thankful the parking lot was concealed from other public establishments.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, his body relaxed as he patiently waited. He has already gone through several theories in his head as to what Naruto was up to. It seemed like back in the day. Naruto being mischievous as always, leaving him to be the mature one and figure out what was going on before they both got into trouble. He smiled in his moment of reminiscing. After a few minutes had gone by and Sasuke's eyes fluttered open at the call of his name. Naruto was heading towards him with a person that was unfamiliar to him.

"This is Hinata." Naruto introduced, the girl he had met at school just prior hours beside him.

She was in awe as she stared at the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. He's absolute gorgeous and her wide opened mouth was evident that she was starstruck. She's dressed in her work uniform.

Sasuke pulled himself off his car. He stood perfectly straight as he introduced himself respectfully, his hand outstretched to take the young woman's own.

Hinata wiped her hand against her apron. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hinata." She said in her timid voice. She bowed her head before shaking the hand offered to her. "What can I help you with?" She's uncomfortable, she hoped it didn't show.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke's eyes met his own. "Hinata is a really close friend of mine and she is just obsessed, I mean obsessed, with you and your family and the many charity programs your family do for Japan. She's actually volunteered at one or two of your organizations."

Sasuke nodded his head, impressed by the what he is told. "That is very kind of you. Which institution did you volunteer at?"

Hinata is speechless. "Well, actually I…"

"That doesn't really matter." Naruto interrupted quickly. "Anyway Sasuke, she would really love it if she could get a picture with you to document it in her impressive portfolio of community service. I tell you this girl, she is a hard worker."

Sasuke nodded. "No problem. Where would like us to stand?"

Naruto grinned. It's hysterical how the intellectual ones are always the most gullible. "Just in front of the restaurant if you don't mind."

"Should we stand just below the name of the restaurant?"

The question, unusual, automatically has Naruto speechless. How did he? "Wow, look at that. I just so happen to have a camera in my pocket."

"Very ironic." Sasuke agreed, which had Naruto grinning from ear to ear, doing so very well to conceal the nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach.

In the midst of this playful banter, which went back to a life she knew nothing off, Hinata remained confused and starstruck. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha was so close to her, she could actually feel his body pressed to her side. His arm is laid gently at her waist and her lungs are practically begging for air. She didn't even noticed she was holding her breath.

"Give me a smile you two." It's obvious Naruto's enjoying this way too much. He might as well, he knew he was going to get a earful from Sasuke later on.

Sasuke's eyes peered down at Hinata. His fingers curled against her slim waist, bringing her closer into his body. It would seem they were a couple to anyone who bore witness to them in that very moment. The way Sasuke's eyes seemed ever so mesmerized by the beautiful girl just below his shoulder and Hinata, whose innocent eyes were soft and charming as they gazed ahead at the camera. Her smile was gentle and sweet, her body effortlessly leaned into the body that embraced her. The picture was the perfect adaptation of a couple in love.

Naruto pulled back from the camera and looked down at the displayed image on the small digital screen. His heart instantly skipped a beat from the look yearning in Sasuke's eyes. It's the same look Sasuke gave him yesterday. And to think, for a second he thought that look meant something more. He's actually amazed, shocked even, that Sasuke could will himself to showcase such sincerity and passion in his eyes at any time and to anyone, even a stranger, without much meaning behind it.

"Naruto?"

Naruto gazed up at the mention of his name and he smiled seeing Hinata. "I'll see you at school. Thank you for your time."

Hinata blinked. "Yeah, but I'm not sure..."

"How to thank me for being an amazing friend, it's okay." Naruto gazed at Sasuke who was now by the car, a close proximity where he could easily hear their exchange of words. He bid Hinata farewell and let her know he'll explain everything to her Monday and for the meantime, to keep this little encounter between the two of them.

Sasuke welcomed Naruto who now stood in front of him. "Impressive portfolio of community service?"

"Yeah, that was a bit much." He grinned sheepishly.

A moment of silence lingered between them.

"What was this about?" Sasuke's tone was just as serene as ever. His furrowed eyebrows was clear of his passive frustration.

Naruto's grin faltered from his face. He was tempted to explain but his stubborn nature kept his words at bay. "Nothing serious." He said dismissively.

Sasuke doesn't respond as he pulled his body from the car. He opened the passenger door before walking around to the driver side. "Get in."

Naruto was caught off guard by the blatant choice of words that makes the request more of a command. "Are you ordering me?"

Sasuke faced him. "No, I'm not."

"Good."

Naruto sat in the car. He had expected Sasuke to have grown out of his arrogance behavior by now. It was extremely off putting. He always hated it, Sasuke feeling like he could speak to him whichever way he liked and he would just accept it. The seat belt was strapped over his body once again. He looked over to Sasuke who had began to pull the car out of park. He's shamefully yet again admiring Sasuke's beauty. His mind quickly pulled him back to reality when he once again recalled Sasuke finding out what his plan. He waited until the car approached a red light before he asked.

"How did you know what I was up to?"

Sasuke's eyes remained on the road. "Don't think so low of me. A child could easily see what you were doing the moment you walked out of that place with that girl."

There's a sense of accusation in Sasuke's tone that has Naruto suddenly feeling cornered. "What does that even mean?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why? You jealous?"

Sasuke instantly faced him. His expression dark as he simply stared at the greatly amused person beside him.

"Wait, are you serious?" Naruto's amusement immediately vanished and he's suddenly sitting up in his seat, strangely uncomfortable.

Sasuke was now aware of his flourishing temper from just seeing Naruto with someone else. He's ashamed, disgusted even. Why was he suddenly like this? "I was joking." .He hoped by saying this Naruto would disregard his inexplicable behavior

Naruto's at a lost for words. A joke? The silence had returned and air grew dense. It was all of a sudden hot and he's now regretting wearing a sweater. The warmth of the attire is doing nothing but raising his body temperature higher. Sasuke's driving as if oblivious to the fleeting awkwardness between them. If that was the case, he would pretend it didn't happen either.

The car sped through the somewhat empty streets. Naruto's not even sure where they were they were going. The sun had already set. The numerous street lights passed by the car window quickly, performing a mesmerizing light show for the blonde who gazed at it.

"What happened to your lip?"

Naruto's jaw tensed from the sudden question. Sasuke really wasn't letting this go. Naruto supposed he should be flattered that he actually cared. "Got in a fight with my brother."

"Kyuubi hit you?" Sasuke questioned shockingly, his eyes maintained strictly on the road.

"Does that really surprise you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if it didn't."

And just like that, the awkwardness returned. The silence is uncomfortable for both people.

Naruto's cerulean eyes are on Sasuke. He shook his head and averted his eyes back to the mesmerizing light show. Except this time his jaw is clenched, and his balled up fists can't seem to lay flat over his lap.

"Why did he hit you?" Sasuke's tight hold on the steering wheel is unwavering and there's an intensity in his eyes that he can't seem to dismiss.

"He's a fucking lunatic, that's why." Naruto answered the question just as quickly as it rolled off Sasuke's tongue. As if if he has to prove his innocence. "All the people in the world and I get stuck with him as a brother."

Sasuke made a sharp turn at an intercepting street. "You two were never really close. I had to deal with an annoying chubby boy following behind me everywhere I went as a result. Even so, he's your brother and I'm sure he cares about you. Even when it seems he's against you."

Naruto scoffed as he pulled his sweatshirt hoodie over his head. "Don't talk to me like I'm incompetent."

The car is pulled to a sudden stop to the side of the street. The van following behind them did the same. Sasuke's eyes gaze intently at Naruto. "What's going on with you? Huh? Why are you so irritable?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Slipping out of his seat belt, he proceeded to open the car door. He frowned when the door didn't budge. "Let me out." His voice was gentle, and his eyes still refuse to meet Sasuke's urgent own.

"Talk to me."

Naruto leaned back in the seat. It's evident Sasuke's not going to let him out any time soon. He's annoyed. His fingers comb through his disheveled hair. "What is this: Sasuke?"

"You tell me."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Don't pretend to care."

"I do care."

Naruto sat up abruptly, finally bringing himself to face Sasuke. "No you don't. You don't care. You're forcing yourself to care because that's what you feel like you have to do." His icy blue eyes are practically boring right through Sasuke. "When we were just kids I couldn't see it. I'm not that naive child anymore."

Sasuke's not emotional. He rarely ever loses his composure if ever. In this moment, he allowed Naruto to speak, his calm expression unbroken. Inside, he's shaken.

Naruto once again went to open the door and just like before, it did not budge. "Let me out Sasuke!"

"A year after you left, I moved to America. I promised myself I would never step a foot in this country ever again, not for any reason. Then I got a call from my brother and he told me he had found you. I was on the next flight here the next day." Sasuke's tone was calm, unwavering as he spoke. "If you truly believe in your heart that I do not care for you and you want m to leave, tell me right here and now. I'll leave and I'll never set a foot in this country ever again." He hesitated for a moment before he asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

There's something frightening in the question that has Naruto unable to lift his eyes from his hands. He's cornered yet again. There's a battle going on inside his head between his pride and his heart. Just when he thought his pride had won the fight and he was ready to tell Sasuke off, a sudden realization struck him that had his eyes meeting Sasuke's instantly.

"How did you know Jaron was Itachi's son?"

Sasuke sighed deeply as he leaned back. His hand ran over his face tiredly.

"Your father and mother were close friends of our family. When they died, my mother decided she'll legally adopt the both of you as a favor to your mother. Kyuubi told Itachi and I he was pregnant at the time with Itachi's child. This would undoubtedly cause a controversy for our family. My brother was willing to accept the consequences. I wasn't. It was easy for me to convince him and my mother against the adoption."

Naruto's silent. He received Sasuke's words deep to his bones. His body grew rigid as he listened to Sasuke.

"I'm guessing Kyuubi told you otherwise for the sake of you not resenting me." Sasuke finished the explanation without a stutter.

"Open the door please?" Naruto's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He's thankful when Sasuke finally abided to his wish and the door was unlocked. Naruto eagerly opened the door and stepped out. His hands wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks. Before closing the door, he said lastly. "Don't ever come near me again." Without a final glance, he shut the door.

Outside, the calmness of the night surrounded him. Naruto began to walk. He's unsure where he was and frankly he doesn't care. He just walked, and soon more tears escaped. The moon silently watched him above the sky, the array of street lights and the convenient stores around him, his only company. Sasuke's words replayed over and over again in his head and it seemed the only thing he could do was cry harder and harder upon the unexpected revelation. His feet wondered aimlessly and soon his mind would hopefully give them a destination. He imagined he looked pathetic in his current state, but then again, when did he ever not.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Make sure to leave reviews and let me know how you're liking it so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto's a mess as he approached the familiar building. He pretended to be a stranger to it, hoping his brain would get the alarm and force him to turn around. His legs determined otherwise. He's before the front door with a heavy conscious, the chill of the growing night causing his body to shiver. His hand outstretched to ring the doorbell. Few minutes went by and the door was unanswered. Impatient, his hand knocked heavily against the wooden exterior. There's a muffled voice that can be heard inside nearing closer. The door was wrenched open and the cool air of the night immediately invade.

Kiba was at the door. His toned arms are exposed in the tank hoodie he wore. "What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes are fearful. The door is closed partially behind him as he stepped forward.

Naruto stepped back instinctively. His voice is meek as he asked. "Can I come in?"

"Get the fuck out of here, my friends are inside." Kiba shoved him back. He's looking back and forth in panic.

Naruto can't say he's surprised, yet he's still rendered speechless. His eyes watched the ground, the tears fall down like silent raindrops on a summer's night.

Kiba's tensed shoulders suddenly relaxed, his angered expression falter to a softer gaze. "What the hell? Are you crying?" This was the first time he's seen Naruto in such a vulnerable state. He's unsure what to do.

Naruto swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape and turned to leave. He's walking away with heavy legs when his shoulder is gripped tightly and he's turned forcefully around.

"Hey, talk to me! Did someone do something to you?" Kiba's scared when he doesn't get a reply. "Did someone hurt you?" The thought of it has fire raging in his eyes and his grip on Naruto's shoulders tightening unbearably.

The urgency in Kiba's tone was almost enough to have Naruto believing he truly cared about him. He shook his head, ridding away protruding false hopes that someone genuinely cared for him. He pried himself from Kiba's aching hold. Without so much of a glance back, he's trudging down the street. His stride wavering with each step.

Kiba watched him helplessly. He's conflicted. He wanted to run after him, his pride forbade him to do so. He's gazing back and forth. His friends are inside probably growing suspicious as to why he's been out so long. His conscious also scold him to go after Naruto. Just yesterday, he professed to Naruto that he sincerely cared for him. Where was the evidence?

"Yo!"

Kiba looked up to find Neji staring back at him oddly.

"The fuck are you doing?" Neji's eyes are squinted, it often was when he was confused.

Kiba glanced down the street. Naruto's no longer in sight. With a burdened mind and a guilty conscious, he's approaching Neji. "Someone was just asking for directions." A convincing lie.

"Why the fuck you look like you about to attend your own funeral then." Neji jeered, laughing at his own joke as he followed Kiba inside.

* * *

Naruto's not sure what time it was. All he knew was that he was walking around aimlessly, his eyes refusing to leave the ground. The chill of the night has his hands tucked deep in his pockets, the hood of his sweater keeping his ears warm. It's quiet, the faint sounds of residents conversing can barely be heard.

Sasuke's words replayed over and over in his head like a broken record. He's doing what he often does when he's hurt, seeking the part where he was at fault. Perhaps if he didn't follow Sasuke everywhere like a lost puppy, Sasuke wouldn't have been so eager to get away. He wouldn't have had to live with that woman. In that house.

Suddenly he's there. It was a calm night just as tonight. He can practically smell the strong scent of the alcohol. Little Jay was just a few months old. He's a happy carefree baby crawling around the living room without a care in the world. Every now and then he's giggling over nothing in particular. Naruto's in the kitchen warming up his formula. Ever now and then he would make incoherent noises to let Jay know he's near by.

The timer of the microwave lets him know the formula is ready. He's reaching over the counter for a towel when suddenly there's a presence behind him. Naruto hastily turned around and he's eye to eye with his aunt's drunk boyfriend. The man is large and intimidating, he reeked of alcohol. Naruto's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Where's your brother?" The man's voice is gruff and unpleasant to the ears. "Or should I say your sister." His lips are tugged into a twisted smirk.

Naruto's uncomfortable by the closeness of the man. He's tall for a thirteen year old, puberty having had hit him fast. He tried to maneuver away from the man when his face was gripped tightly.

"I asked you a question?" His words are sharp and slurred. His body moved closer, trapping the young boy beneath him.

"He's at work." Naruto could feel the man's weight on his chest as he pressed against him. He's shaking vigorously in fear, his breathing halting as the man neared his face.

"How old are you are you anyway?"

He's so close Naruto can feel his breath on his face. He answered softly, very softly. "Thirteen."

"Thirteen." There's an unsettling way in which he said the word, as if convincing himself of his next actions. His cold hand invade Naruto's lose T-shirt and massaged the warm skin beneath. "How about we play a little game?"

Naruto gulped loudly. His eyes stare everywhere else but the man before him. "Tsunade will hear us." He hoped the man would have some decency to consider the fact that his aunt was just a few rooms away and let him go.

"She's asleep." His stubble is rough against Naruto's face. "If you're quiet she won't know." His hand fell from Naruto's face, his other hand came up and gripped Naruto's side tightly while his other hand spun the boy so now his back faced him.

Naruto's breaths were short as his eyes began to water. He's mumbling something to himself in a haste in an effort to ignore the unwelcoming hands around his waist. He's able to channel some bravery within him and maneuvered his elbow back to deliver a powerful blow to the man's neck. A defensive move he's thankful his brother taught him. He's able to escape the kitchen and into the living room. He's frantic as he lifted little Jay into his arms. He's reaching for the blue blanket laid over the couch when a frightening voice has him turning around and backing away in fear, his baby nephew tucked into him and sheltered in his hold.

"You're going to regret what you just did." His jaw is tightened, his eyes rimmed with red. In his hand, a empty glass bottle of what seemed to be whiskey.

"I'll scream." Naruto's last attempt of a threat. He's backed into a corner of the living room, completely exposed and defenseless.

"I'll make sure you do more than scream, you little shit." His smile is almost cannibalistic, his approach slow like a predator seeking out it's prey.

Naruto tightly closed his eyes when the object of harm is lifted in the air. His back is turned to protect his nephew. The anticipated strike doesn't come, the noise of a loud thud the only sound invading his ears. He turned slowly to find his brother standing above the man, a wooden bat in his hand. He's never been as grateful to his brother as he was in that very moment.

Kyuubi had hit the man with enough force to have him on the the ground but conscious. He threw the bat aside, anger evident in his eyes from the scene he had just walked up on. He moved around the writhing man on the ground.

"You fucking bitch." The man's words are forced, his voice breaking with each syllable. "I'll kill you." He's attempting to get up but could barely manage to sit up. His torso was lifted of the ground, his hands placed beside his head supporting him.

Kyuubi's back in the living room with a opened bottle of an alcoholic beverage. He stood beside the man and tilted the bottle, the substance pour freely over the man, drenching and staining the white shirt he wore. The glass bottle strikes him over the head painfully before rolling to the side.

Kyuubi's foot delivered a harsh kick to the man's exposed torso. He was silent as he continued to relentlessly kick the man over and over again, each kick harder than the previous one. His anger for the past year of living in the wretched house expressed fiercely in his assault. Naruto's yelling and begging his brother to stop, little Jay crying and startled by the commotion. Naruto's afraid to near his brother and physically stop him. He's afraid his brother would redirect his anger on him.

He has never been close with his brother. Mainly, for the reason that Kyuubi was aggressive, hot tempered and very matured for his age. He never felt a connection with him, being that he was everything opposite his brother was. Even as children they never really got along.

Naruto's yelling and pleas had managed to reach Tsunade's room. Their aunt is sauntering in the living room, tired and groggy. Her blonde hair is disheveled, her robe opened partially. She's staring in shock at her boyfriend lying on the ground, barely holding onto consciousness. Her eyes are averted to Kyuubi, her veins popping out of her neck.

"What the hell did you do?" Her voice was high and shrill, her gaze harsh.

Kyuubi glared back at her. "Get control over your fucking boyfriend. He almost hurt Naruto." He's walking around the man laid on the ground, coming face to face with his aunt. "I told you I don't want him around the fucking house. Do you have any idea what he would've done if I hadn't gotten home when I did?" He clenched his jaw as he waited for an answer. "I asked you a fucking question!"

Silence filled the room. Kyuubi's head faced the side, Tsunade's hand print ripe on his cheek from the hard slap he was dealt with. "You're the one who called me, begging me to take you both in." There's a deepness in her tone that's foreign to the brothers. "You, your brother and your bastard baby can get the fuck out of my house right now."

Naruto's near his aunt in an instant with pleading eyes. "No Tsunade please, he didn't mean what he said. He's just angry. Please."

Tsunade knelt beside the battered man. She tenderly lifted his head so it laid over her lap, her hand running through his wet hair. Her anger was still ripe as she shouted once more for the brothers to leave her house.

Kyuubi was on his knees the next moment. It doesn't seem to faze Tsunade who deliberately ignored him. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of line. Please forgive me." Kyuubi's tone was convincingly remorseful.

Tsunade stood up and left the living room. She's coming back again throwing out the boys belongings in the living room. It was evident she had no intention of retracting her previous statement or forgiving Kyuubi.

"I'll go." Kyuubi said. He sighed when the woman watched him blankly. "I have been very disrespectful to you even after you were generous enough to take us in. I'll go. Please allow Naruto and my son to stay. Please."

"No, if you're going, I'm going too." Naruto eagerly chimed in, fear of being alone gripping his entire body.

"Get the hell out of my house." Tsunade said lastly before proceeding to her room. She doesn't return and Kyuubi has a moment to breathe since he's arrived.

Jaron had settled but Naruto continued to rock him as he swayed back and forth. "You're not leaving." His expression was stern.

Kyuubi outstretched his arms and brought his son to his chest. "Hey baby boy. I'm sorry I made you cry." His words are soft in whisper. He pressed a kiss to his son's chubby cheeks.

"Kyuubi you're not leaving." Naruto said once more, sterner than before.

Kyuubi looked at his brother, whose now almost as tall as him. He's guilty. He wished he could say he was a good brother. "You'll be okay."

"No, I won't. You can't leave me here alone with them." Tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Besides, where would you go anyway?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be close by, okay? Don't worry about them, they wouldn't dare touch you. I'll make sure of it." His words are convincing.

Naruto was young so he remained skeptical and afraid. Afraid to be alone. He had already lost both of his parents, he lost his friends and now he was losing his brother. He's also going through physical changes he can't explain. There's no one he can go to for advice or an explanation. He's left wondering why he's becoming curvy like a female, why he's not as strong as the other boys in his class and why he's bullied and teased by his peers.

"Naruto, you have to promise me you'll take care of Jaron for me, okay?" Kyuubi hugged his sleeping child to him. He's fighting back tears. "I know it's not your responsibility but I need you to do this for me, okay?"

Naruto nodded. Nothing else he could say would convince his brother to stay so he stopped. He couldn't fathom why people were so quick to leave him. Kyuubi was saying other things, he's nodding along but not listening. He just wanted this night to end. He wanted to wake up and find out it was all a nightmare.

Unfortunately it wasn't so. The next day he woke up to find Kyuubi gone. His things still remained but he was gone. Jay was asleep so he gathered himself for school. After that he woke up Jay and did the same for him. He fed him his formula and packed his daycare bag. He did that routinely for the next months. Kyuubi would come by here and there to check up on him. True to Kyuubi's words, Tsunade's boyfriend never bothered him again. He wasn't sure what Kyuubi did but whatever he did, he was thankful for it.

After a while Kyuubi just stopped showing up. A year or so later, he returned. Without even packing up anything he brought Naruto to a new town, to a large apartment building, furnished expensively. Kyuubi never told him where he was or what he did to acquire such wealth but this was his new start and he'd take advantage of it. Living alone in that home, playing parent at just thirteen while also trying to figure out his own life had Naruto maturing quickly. There were countless times where he felt lifeless and just wanted to give up. The thought of seeing Sasuke again one day kept him trying when he felt like dying. After all, Sasuke promised him they'd always be together, always. Sasuke would find him soon, he would.

He wasn't even searching.

The metallic object in Naruto's hand was cold. The feeling has him escaping the past and embracing the present. His eyes struggled to focus on the new setting, the bright light of the cafe harsh compared to the darkness of the night. He's a usual here. Often here when he had had a fight with his brother and couldn't bear to stay in the apartment.

He looked around, welcoming the familiar setting. The smell of pastries and coffee were strong and delightful. It's cozy and relaxing. He's in his usual seat, the isolated booth in the back. This particular night it was fairly vacant, a few people lingering here and there.

Entranced in nothing particular on the table, mind once again lost in thought, Naruto's brought back to reality by the call of his name. His math teacher is beside him with a wide smile. Naruto stood respectfully as he greeted him.

"I thought it was you."

Naruto mustered a weak smile. He wished he could remember his teacher's name. He has always called him Sir, never bothering to learn his actual name, and too unfocused in class to hear one of his peers say it.

The young teacher invited himself to sit, a companion of his followed suit. "I see you have a thing for wolves."

"I'm sorry?" His mind is restless. It's clear in the dazed look in his eyes.

"Your necklace." He nodded to the object in the teen's hand. "Also, you made quite an interesting analogy with wolves the other day in class."

Naruto mentally scolded himself. He was just talking to talk. He had hoped the teacher would've forgot about it by now. "I was just talking crap."

The teacher isn't so easily convinced. "You sounded very passionate for just talking crap."

Naruto molded his lips together. His fingers played with the silver trinket around his neck. It's an antique design, a crafted wolf pendant on a silver chain. It's the last gift he received from his late father.

"It gets better, you know." The teacher's hands are laid over one another on the table. "You just have to learn to accept yourself for who you are."

"I said it meant nothing!" Naruto's standing up, his voice raising with his action. His eyes are glaring at the man he'd shown nothing but respect to until now. "Don't try to read me."

"I'm not trying to read you." His voice was calm. "I'm saying this because I was in your place once and I went through exactly what you're going through. Not looking like the other boys, being bullied, trying to be something I wasn't. I felt alone. Why me? Why not anyone else?"

"You don't know what the hell I'm going through." Naruto can't bring himself to accept the condoling words.

"Iruka, we should go." The man has his hand over the teacher's smaller one. His silver dyed hair made him look older than he was.

Iruka, so that was his name. From the loving gesture and warm stare the other man gave him, Naruto figured they were together romantically. Either way, he didn't give a damn and he wished nothing more than for them both to get up and leave him the hell alone.

"I know you're probably thinking I'm just a teacher who's way out of line but I just want you to know that you are not alone." Iruka's voice wavered. He's unsure if it's his place to say all of this, especially to a student. "I was in your shoes too. Because I wanted someone to desperately love me, I allowed people to treat me horribly because at least I had their attention. Once you accept yourself and start loving yourself for who you are, you start to realize just how much strength you have on your own."

There's a moment of awkward silence. Neither people speak, the air is thicker than before. Iruka's not sure this is when he should make his exit, having had said all he wanted to say from the moment he met Naruto. Now that it was all said and done, there was a feeling of regret he' couldn't fight off. Had he crossed a line?

Naruto sat down. He refrained from making eye contact with either men across from him. "Thank you." His words seemed distant, his body slouched against his seat.

Iruka was smiling from ear to ear. He'll take it. His words would mean something to the student later on. He's hopeful it will. His fingers were intertwined with the man beside him as he bid farewell to his student.

Naruto sat up, his hands run over his face tiredly. He's tired, the ongoing war in his head affecting him physically. He stood up, ready to take his leave when Iruka was next to him again with the same wide smile on his face.

"Oh by the way, this is my husband, Kakashi. It was rude of me not to introduce you to him."

Naruto admittedly hadn't noticed. Even if he had, it wouldn't have bothered him the slightest. He's smiling as he shook the hand offered to him.

"I'm sorry about this by the way. You probably deal with him enough at school." Kakashi's dealt with a light punch to the shoulder for his sly remark.

Naruto chuckled courteously. They're disgustingly kind and adoring. Their slight banter reminded him of his parents, they were the exact same. He's lost in the memories that rush in his head without warming. His hand found the necklace around his neck to once again pull him back. Iruka and Kakashi are long gone, Naruto hoped he had bid them farewell and did not simply stand there like a statue.

Outside, the sky has darkened and the air still withheld its chill. It's a good feeling against his warm skin, the hoodie over his head was discarded exposing his blonde locks. It's messy but he doesn't care. His step was halted at the sight of Kiba who's standing just a few feet from the cafe. He stared in disbelief as Kiba approached him.

Kiba's in a black jacket and grey sweats, a shade darker than Naruto's. His eyes were focused on Naruto, now only a few inches from him. "I'm sorry." His tone was tender. He has a gentle smile on his face while his hand caressed Naruto's cheek softly.

Naruto leaned into Kiba, his shorter stature allowing his head to lay comfortably on Kiba's chest. He's embraced warmly, Kiba's arms forming a protective and warm barrier around him. He's in need of some sort of affection, even if it's from Kiba. He wanted to yell, curse Kiba out for choosing his friends over him, like he did over and over again. But he's here, for once Kiba actually chose him. It won't last though, it never did. But for now, he's happy, and right now, all he wanted was to be held and embraced. Even if it was just, for a moment.

* * *

Leave some reviews guys. Thank you for reading. I'll try to update next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun rose earlier than usual the next morning, anxious to birth a new day. The glare of the sunlight shun brightly through the wide rows of ceiling to floor windows within the luxurious apartment, bouncing off the white furniture and illuminating the setting in a fresh morning glow.

Kyuubi entered the living room, his eyes squinting in an immediate reaction to the invading light. He allowed himself a moment to adjust to it before walking further into the large space. His feet came to a sudden halt when he saw his problematic brother sat in the adjacent kitchen, his head in his hands and body slouched over in the tall bar stool beside the large counter.

Kyuubi was cautious as he approached the kitchen. He's well aware of the events that had taken place in the previous night. Sasuke had called him just a few minutes passed midnight asking if Naruto had returned home. When Kyuubi responded with a concerned no, Sasuke went on to detail the specifics of the altercation that had taken place. Kyuubi had stood up abruptly, heart racing as he pondered where his brother had ran off to in the middle of the night.

Naruto was unpredictable and very emotional. Kyuubi's mind began to fill with unsettling thoughts as to where Naruto was and whether he was safe or not. He had stayed up the rest of the night waiting for Naruto to return home. After some hours passed, Kyuubi's not sure when he fell asleep but when he had woke up with a jolt, he found himself snuggled in the comfort of his bed rather than the couch. He quickly rushed out of the bed and into the living room to find his brother home safely.

Kyuubi watched his brother with a worried expression. He's growing tired of the rebellious act. His maternal instincts are yelling at him to confront his brother and lecture him over his actions. He can't bring himself to do so knowing fully well the emotional turmoil the teenager was currently in.

Since their childhood Naruto had often illustrated his strong connection to Sasuke, always wanting to be by the boy's side. When Sasuke was around, nothing else seemed to matter to Naruto. No one else mattered. It was as if the existence of Naruto's whole world relied on Sasuke's presence alone. Kyuubi could imagine the heartbreak his brother was experiencing. He understood how severe the pain felt being that he had experienced it once himself. It took him three years to heal. Sometimes, the hurt lingered making him wonder if he truly had recovered.

Kyuubi strolled over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He poured himself half a cup, his soft gaze remained on his brother. Naruto was awake but did not acknowledge his presence. Once again, Kyuubi found himself afraid to talk to his own brother, scared he might say the wrong thing to set off the irritable teen. He brought the cup to his lips and took a few sips.

Naruto finally looked up, his hands running over his face as he groaned in exhaustion. He felt like utter shit. His entire body ached, his head pounding aggressively.

"You want some breakfast?" Kyuubi asked with a careful tone. His hold on the cup tightened when Naruto's blue eyes met his own. He's answered with a simple shake of the head no. Silence lingered between them. Kyuubi's hesitant. He wanted to avoid the conversation. He also knew as a big brother he should try to comfort his little brother.

Whether Naruto wanted to hear it or not, he needed to say something.

"Sasuke told me what happened last night." He began. He's gathering ingredients to make breakfast as he spoke. "Are you okay?" A stupid question obviously, however he didn't know what else to say.

Naruto remained quiet as he watched his brother attempt to avoid his eyes by moving around the kitchen grabbing this and that. He's extremely exhausted. He had spent most of the night getting drunk in Kiba's car, fooling around and having meaningless drunk conversations that he can't even remember. He's feeling the brutal aftermath of betrayal and hangover this morning. So much, he can't bring himself to even comprehend his brother's words, let alone have a response to them.

"Here." Kyuubi stood by his brother, a cup of water in his hand and two white pills in the other. He waited patiently until the items were retrieved from him.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled before swallowing the pain killers with a single gulp of water. His head was back in his hands again. His thoughts were all over the place, anger and blame fighting to justify the right emotion for him to feel at the present time.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto aggressively pulled away when a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder causing his brother to flinch away. "Don't touch me!" He spat harshly with sharp blue eyes.

Kyuubi's hand fell slowly to his side. His teeth sinking into his lower lip as he shook his head and returned to prepare breakfast. He didn't say anything else. For the past ten or fifteen minutes he simply prepared breakfast. He made sure to make extra for his brother. He knew Naruto would be hungry later on.

Naruto removed his hood from his head as he stood up. He turned around to leave but found his feet stuck to the ground. It would be easier to let everything go and sleep, wake up and pretend everything was okay. Just as he often did. Get drunk, have sex, sleep it off, the next day would be a new start. This time however, he couldn't bring himself to fulfill the routine completely. He knew Sasuke's decision did not affect him alone, Kyuubi was affected as well. If in fact Kyuubi knew what Sasuke had done five years ago, why would he accept Sasuke so willingly just a few days ago. His thoughts ran free on the idea, keeping his feet at bay and the pounding in his head worsening.

"What did you and Sasuke talk about inside your room?" His hoarse voice matched his current physical state. He's barely able to keep his eyes focused on his brother as his vision clouded over with forming tears and fatigue.

Kyuubi continued to mix the batter, his eyes refraining from gazing at his brother's wounded expression. He couldn't bear it. "He just asked how I've been. That's pretty much it."

Naruto accepted the answer eagerly. "Did you know he convinced his family not to adopt us?" He asked with an accusing tone. A lone tear fell down his cheek from fear of the answer he'd receive.

"Itachi just told me we couldn't stay with them. He didn't give me a reason." Kyuubi answered softly.

"How can you still love him after what he did?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in both anger and confusion as he wondered if he could be capable of loving someone who claimed to love him but would let him go so easily.

Kyuubi simply smiled. "It's not that easy to hate a person you invest your heart in." He finished mixing the batter and settled it aside. He wiped his hands with the cloth laid over the marble counter top. "Itachi was and still is the love of myself. He also gave me my son. As much as I want to hate him I can't bring myself to do so." His eyes finally met his brother's as he said lastly. "Hating him would only cause me more pain."

Naruto turned around so his back faced his brother's concerning gaze. His hands came up to wipe away the silent tears that fell. His brother's confession has him contemplating about expressing his own feelings. There was a second of hesitation before he finally compelled himself to express his feelings.

"He was like a brother to me you know. He was more of a brother to me than you ever were." The bitterness within those last words has Kyuubi struggling to swallow the lump in his throat. "We were inseparable. I loved him. How could he have done this to me?" Naruto's voice broke, his words barely audible as he continued. "Did he hate me? Was I just a bother to him?" His words are barely audible while he struggled to speak through his sobs. "Why does everyone leave me? Why is it always me?"

"Naruto…"

"Don't!" Naruto's voice strained as he yelled. He breathed in deeply to calm himself, warm tears running down his face. His eyes are red and puffy, his nose running and dripping down from his chin. "Just don't." He said gently.

His feet felt heavy as he walked over to his room and crawled into his neatly made bed. He curled into himself, his body small over the large bed. In his moment of solitude, he gave himself permission to break down. His loud sobs are muffled in the pillow he buried his face into. In that moment he reflected on himself. He's been hurt too many times. He's at a point where he can truly say he's used it. He should be numb to the pain by now. So, why did it continue to hurt so fucking bad. As if his heart was physically breaking apart in his chest. He's tired of being the victim. He's tired of being in this pitiful state. Crying his eyes out, contemplating once again why. Why it was so damn easy for people to hurt him without an ounce of consideration to the damage it was causing him inside.

Why there seemed to be no one on this fucking planet that truly cared.

* * *

Kyuubi's fighting sleep while he waited for Shizune to open the glass doors that led to the exclusive site for the celebrity he was assigned to tour around. The department store will officially open a few hours. The meeting was planned early as to make it easy for the celebrity to come in and out without attracting attention. What perfect timing than before opening hours.

Kyuubi muffled a yawn as he contemplated why he had accepted to do the job in the first place. He stood behind and watched Shizune pull open the black curtains that hid the scenery from everyday shoppers. He took a step forward when the eager manager motioned for him to enter.

"Extravagant isn't it?"

Kyuubi stepped through the wide open glass doors. He was in awe as he took in the large setting. Shizune had summed it up pretty accurately. It was most extravagant.

The matte black carpet matched the black painted ceiling. The white walls complimented it perfectly, matching the empty pristine glass drawers and merchandise containers arranged neatly around. Crisp polished white clothing racks were aligned by the walls, black and white mannequins stood beside each set.

"Mr. Uchiha created this design himself. He's a man who knows exactly what he wants." Shizune's also in awe even though she has witnessed this place many times. "The interior decorators did an excellent job, absolutely brilliant. I'm sure it would be to his liking." She assured with enthusiasm.

Kyuubi's listening partially. At the moment his attention was seized by the several large framed pictures displayed on the walls of the man of the morning, modeling some of his unreleased pieces. He's entranced as he walked over to a head shot photograph as if Itachi's intense gaze physically pulled him forward. Kyuubi's fingers delicately traced over the square glass frame, his touch lingering over the slightly parted lips. He's mesmerized by the beautiful man in front of him. Itachi's confident eyes seemed to bore into his soul. He felt vulnerable from just the picture, the fast pace of his own heartbeat reaching his ears.

Kyuubi was so captivated by the picture he became startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned with haste and was met with Shizune's worried gaze.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my head for a second." Kyuubi apologized as he quickly collected himself. He glanced over once more to the large image on the wall before lowering his eyes to observe the tan shoes he wore.

Shizune's red coated lips tugged into a wide smile. "He is a very beautiful man, isn't he?"

Kyuubi looked at her sheepishly. "Yes, he is." His cheeks flushed red as he rubbed the nape of his neck. He returned his hands into his pockets nervously, his white button up shirt lifting up in the process.

The duo continued to explore their surroundings. Shizune explained to Kyuubi exactly what he needed to do when Itachi arrived, which should be in a few minutes. She instructed he refrained from casual conversation with the man. His job was to simply show him around the place and to stand by, ready to answer any question the celebrity may have. If he could not answer a question, he was to refer to her. In the meanwhile, she would be in her office, taking care of some personal work.

Personal work? The woman was practically quivering with anxiety, barely able to keep her hands to her side. She's pulling and tugging at her dress and hair every minute. Kyuubi knew the sole reason she entrusted him to do this was because she couldn't handle the task herself. He won't judge her too hard, he understood completely.

Itachi was a very intimidating man. His commanding presence alone was enough to have the people around him vulnerable and unsure of themselves. If not for his past relation with the man, Kyuubi knew it wouldn't be just his palms sweating from anticipation.

After further explanation, Shizune was briefed that Itachi Uchiha had arrived through a short phone call. They exited the exclusive room into the department store and walked over to the front of the prestigious store. Kyuubi felt his heart in the pit of his stomach. His fingers drummed against the soft fabric of his dark jeans while he tried his best to maintain his calm facade.

Shizune stood across from him on the other side of the wide entrance doors. Her red expensive shoes went well with her black elegant fitted dress. She applied a quick coat of gloss on her red lips before quickly pushing the item back into her purse.

Kyuubi watched the woman's tensed expression quickly transform into one of enthusiasm at first glance of the long awaited guest. She welcomed the well known celebrity into her store with a firm handshake and an overbearing smile. Kyuubi found himself smiling when Itachi kissed the back of her hand in a warm greeting. He's pleased to know the man had not lost his charm. He stood by silently while the two conversed shortly.

He had expected an introduction yet he's caught off guard when Shizune introduced him with kind words and a soft smile. Shivers are sent through his body when Itachi turned and laid his chocolate eyes on him. Kyuubi met his gaze, his delicate features tensing as he welcomed the intimidating man before him.

Itachi stood tall, dressed in a sophisticated black suit, with a black button up tucked underneath and a matte black tie snug around his neck. A silver chain bracelet hung loosely around his exposed wrist, his long dark hair pulled into a bun at the back of his head causing his strong features to become more prominent, his angular jaw sharp and matching the intensity behind his gaze. His attire enhanced his confident personality, the color black complimenting the fair complexion of his skin ideally.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki."

Kyuubi knew Itachi well enough to know there was a hidden message behind the simple greeting. It was mainly obvious in the subtle glare that he's given when Itachi turned to face him. The way Itachi's thick brows furrowed together was also a clear indication of the man's irritation of seeing him here. Kyuubi wanted to say something to lessen the gradually building tension, anything. A simple greeting back would perhaps do the trick, but he couldn't find his voice.

In his head he had expected this to go by much smoother, he can't even open his mouth. He's not sure the reason behind his momentary paralysis, he can't even fathom why he had accepted to do this job in the first place. He knew something like this would occur but had foolishly hoped it wouldn't.

A low clearing of Shizune's throat has Kyuubi leaving the comfort of his mind and embracing reality. He offered his hand and a tight lipped smile to Itachi, his emerald eyes melting into the dark brown ones that stared back. His mouth parted in shock when his hand was grasp gently and a soft kiss is pressed to the back of his hand.

He's quick to retrieve his hand from the man, forbidding himself to be affected by the affectionate gesture. His hand drummed the quick pace of his heart on his leg, his eyes lowered to yet again observe the fascinating shoes he's worn several times. He's fighting back tears, his chest clenching as he desperately wished the feel of Itachi's lips that lingered on his hand meant something more.

For it to withhold the same affection it once brought to him, that had his heart racing and his cheeks growing warm. He refused to view the action as anything less.

Kyuubi had long accepted that Itachi and himself were no longer together romantically. They had both agreed to live as strangers, the only thing tying them together being the son they shared, if that. He shouldn't be surprised that the man no longer harbored intimate feelings for him. His part of the bargain was to do the same.

If he had not been the cause of their break up, maybe it'd be easier for him to let go of the past just as it seemed Itachi had so easily done.

"Next time be kind enough to wait for me, Itachi."

Sasuke approached the store with two of his body guards by his side. He has a warm smile on his face as he walked over to stand by his brother. "Or at least tell me the name of the store so I can find it with ease." He finished scolding his brother with a roll of his eyes when the man watched him as if he suddenly didn't understand Japanese.

"My younger brother Sasuke." Itachi introduced in his usual empty tone and stoic expression.

"Welcome."

Sasuke accepted the woman's hand with a charming smile. He greeted the manager with a few words then walked behind his brother as to not disturb the discussion that had picked back up between his brother and the beautiful woman. His feet are stilled when he comes face to face with Kyuubi.

 _What an interesting convenience?_ Sasuke thought. A convenience he found way too profound and could only be explained by the power of the universe wanting the two to reconcile. He hastily glanced back to find his brother watchful gaze right on him.

Sasuke cleared his throat and stood back. With Itachi here he knew he couldn't converse with Kyuubi. He glanced around the store in nonchalance, knowing his brother's skeptical eyes remained on him.

"Mr. Uchiha," Shizune called, her forced smile in place. She's momentarily distracted by the glistening diamond earrings prompted in the ears of the man who turned to face her. "Mr. Uzumaki will be accompanying you on this short tour if it's alright with you." She said in a high pitch tone that gripped Kyuubi's attention.

He's never seen her like this. It's rather refreshing to see his high maintenance boss crumble like this.

"I don't mind at all." Itachi nodded his head to further validate his words. His natural intense gaze has the woman before him struggling to hold it.

Shizune bid her farewell to the brothers. She nodded to Kyuubi in a silent gesture to make sure he was alright. When she received a nod in return she made her exit, her heels loud against the tiled floors.

Sasuke tucked his hands into the pockets of his loose fitted pants. His abs exposed once again in the sheer crop top he wore that had his famous last name printed over it in large, white bold letters. His short dark hair was swept to the side accentuating his natural 'bad boy' appearance.

Kyuubi eyed Sasuke from head to toe, his eyebrows rising in shock by the bold outfit. Honestly, what was it with this kid and always feeling the need to show his abs. At this point it was becoming rather ridiculous. Was this a signature thing for him? Again he did a one over at the teenager. He couldn't see anyone else being able to pull off that outfit apart from Sasuke. It was also evident that the clothing was probably one of Itachi's pieces, seeing as it had their surname on it. Or it could've been custom made, he wasn't sure.

That reminded him, he had a job to do. He probably shouldn't be standing here for this long, eyeing his ex partner's younger brother.

"Umm.. so the room is back here." Kyuubi cursed himself for sounding so unprofessional. He's happy Shizune wasn't here to witness it. When Kyuubi saw Itachi take a step forward he turned without a word and walked through the store.

"Remain here, I'll only be a moment." Itachi said strictly to his company for the morning.

The two women nodded and returned into their uniformed stance. "Yes sir." They replied in unison.

Sasuke went to follow his brother who had walked away. He paused and looked to his bodyguards who followed after him. "Stay here as well." He started after his brother when the two men nodded to his request.

Charlie and Jackson stood a few distance from the women, their stance more relaxed as they began to converse among themselves.

As Kyuubi neared the secluded section, his nerves became sporadic when he heard footsteps whisper behind him. The glass doors are already unlocked when he arrived, leaving him the task of simply drawing back the dark curtains. He stood aside to allow the brothers a view inside.

Itachi marveled at the creation that depicted his imagination perfectly though his stoic masked remained. As he roamed the area calmly, he greatly appreciated the fact that his money did not go to waste. Beside him, Sasuke glanced around, equally impressed by the extravagant setting.

"Not too shabby, brother." Sasuke complimented. His fingers danced over the glass exterior of the large drawers, his eyes glancing over the elegant decor. It's very much his brother's taste. He's not the least bit surprised that the color black was the theme.

He engaged into a conversation with his brother. He's assuring his perfectionist older brother to not make any changes. Itachi's thinking bigger and better, he wanted to do more. Sasuke convinced him against it. He's sure the revelation of his brother's new project to the public will have the media talking for weeks. It's perfect and does not need any altercations. Still they continue to argue over the matter.

"So um.." Kyuubi began, stopping briefly when the brothers faced him in perfect synchronization. "Do you have any questions?" He bit the inside of his cheek when Itachi suddenly started towards him. He's counting to ten in his head to remain calm.

Itachi peered down at the shorter man through his thick dark long lashes. His eyes rolled over Kyuubi in a calculating manner, his mind debating over his next course of actions. He can't seem to make a decision and instead simply stood there, his height towering while he watched the smaller man beneath with intent.

Kyuubi felt scrutinized under Itachi's cold eyes that once seemed to do nothing but stare at him with love and adoration. He felt as though the air was sucked out of the room. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, a red tint over his cheeks as he melted under Itachi's gaze. Just the closeness of the man has him growing weak and yearning for nothing more than to engulf the man in tight embrace and never let go.

He so desperately wanted to feel Itachi's sturdy body against his own, to melt into his arms and breathe in his soothing scent. He smiled blissfully at the thought, he wondered if Itachi still smelled like vanilla. It was a scent that didn't quite fit the man's personality but he loved it nonetheless, it was a sweet soft fragrance. He used to fall asleep and wake up to that scent.

"Let's not meet each other again, do you remember that?"

He missed that smell. He missed Itachi's soft lips that tenderly embraced his own. He loved the way their lips fit perfectly together like the last two pieces of a puzzle.

"That was the agreement we made."

As if they were made just for each other. He missed Itachi's sweet taste, his warm embrace and loving stare. He missed everything they had. He wanted them to be a family like Itachi so desperately wanted them to be. He wanted...

Kyuubi's forcefully taken out of his thoughts from a harsh searing pain in his jaw. His mouth stuttered open as he gazed up in confusion, his green eyes immediately widened in fear from the hatred burning in the dark eyes that glared down on him.

"What game are you playing?" Itachi's stoic expression was long gone an angry mask now in place. His hand clenched tightly around Kyuubi's jaw as he lost himself completely in his moment of sudden anger. The corners of his mouth are tugged into a snarl, his nails digging in the soft skin as he struggled to control himself.

Kyuubi's eyes trembled from Itachi's intense hostile glare. His jaw was hoisted up roughly causing his face to further scrunch up in discomfort. "Ss-stop." Kyuubi can see Itachi closing his eyes to fight back his anger but the hold on his face only tightened, his small hands fighting to pull away the strong arm that he often eagerly welcomed in an embrace but now wanted as far away from him as possible.

Itachi sunk his teeth deeply into his bottom lip, needing to feel something else but the anger that completely over took him. Hurt and anger rushed through him like a river through a broken dam, the emotions he's willed away for the past years rushing in full force without warning. Itachi opened his eyes in hopes that seeing the man he had devoted his heart too would calm him.

Kyuubi noticed this and his hands slowly fell from Itachi's arm that remained it's tight grip on his face. He inhaled as his eyes struggled to find a small glimpse of the Itachi within those hard cold foreign eyes. "Y-you won't hurt me." He managed to say in a whisper, the words fragile and uncertain as if convincing himself more so than Itachi. He watched apprehensively as Itachi's tense body relaxed and his hold on him flattered until the hand around his jaw finally fell from his face.

Kyuubi moved back quickly as he made sure to leave a safe distance between himself and the man he no longer knew. His hand massaged his sore cheeks and jaw while he gazed uncertainly at the man that had never used force against him. He's afraid. He knew Itachi would be upset seeing him again but he had not expected this sort of reaction. He had not expected Itachi to physically lash out.

A sympathetic Sasuke could only stand by and watch the scene before him. As much as he wanted to intervene, he knew it'd be wise for him to stay put. In his agitated stance, he watched his brother with a deep frown, bewildered and ashamed by his brother's actions.

Itachi watched his hands with panicked eyes. His hands trembled before him, his chest heaving up and down. He pondered over his actions, he's not like this. He doesn't lose control, he doesn't lose his temper, he is not quick to violence. So why, how could he have lost control so easily? Of all people, why had he harmed the person he loved most in the world?

"Kyuubi..."

Itachi said in a gentle soft tone. He took a step forward but stopped abruptly when Kyuubi cowered back.

"I understand that you are angry with me," Kyuubi spoke softly. "But that does not give you any right to put your hands on me in that manner."

For the first time in his life Itachi couldn't find his words. He's watching Kyuubi with eyes full of guilt and sadness. On the outside he seemed passive while on the inside he was at war with himself, ashamed and angered at his actions. He wished nothing more than to turn back time. He's caught off guard when he heard Kyuubi's soft voice invade the air.

"I should've said no when Shizune asked me to do this. I know I should've…" Kyuubi hugged his arms around himself tightly. "But I couldn't. I wanted an excuse to see you again. I know we promised each other we would stay away from one another for the sake of our.. my son."

Kyuubi felt his body tense from the automatic change of the pronoun. He had accepted the fact that Itachi wanted nothing to do with their son yet he always found himself making the mistake of referring to Jay as theirs rather than just his.

"But I just couldn't stay away. It's selfish of me but.." Kyuubi silenced himself when he watched Itachi begin to walk away. His eyes followed the man who neared him, stopping so he stood by his shoulder. Kyuubi felt uneasy when Itachi gazed at him with so much sadness, he truly believed Itachi would shed tears any minute.

Kyuubi had wanted Itachi to display some sort of emotion, the man having had worn a stoic mask since their first encounter. Now that he's finally given what he's been wanting, he couldn't bring himself to accept the heart clenching wounded look on Itachi.

It's much more than guilt beneath the sadness, it's immense anger and hatred for the fact that Itachi had swore that he would never hurt Kyuubi, that he wouldn't become the angry man that the cycle of abuse consisted of.

The victim growing up to become the abuser. Itachi promised he wouldn't be a statistic. Kyuubi can't begin to imagine the self hate Itachi was going through.

Kyuubi looked desperately at Itachi his heart clenching when Itachi eyes stared straight into his own. He hoped Itachi can find some comfort within his gaze but the man only turned and walked away. Kyuubi went to go after him but a startling grip around his wrist and a gentle tug on his arm kept him at bay.

"Sasuke, I have to.." He began to protest but silenced himself when Sasuke merely shook his head no. He turned back and found Itachi far from his sight and nearing the entrance doors. His breathing became uneven as he pondered if he he should go after him or take Sasuke's advice. The hand around his wrist fell from him and he turned to gaze worriedly at Sasuke.

"Let him be alone for now. He's angry, give him some time to cool off." Sasuke advised in a calm tone, his hand ran through his soft tresses.

Kyuubi shook his head and began to pace. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have accepted to do this. I knew it would hurt him but I did it anyway for my own selfish reasons."

"You were assigned this task, there was nothing you could do." Sasuke said soothingly. "My brother loves you deeply Kyuubi. It's time you told him the truth."

"No." Kyuubi shook his head vigorously as he eagerly dismissed the idea. "I can't put him through that." His voice broke, a sob escaping him without permission. He forced his tears back. He wouldn't be vulnerable not right now, not here. "I can't tell him." He forced back another sob. "I can't bear to hurt him anymore."

Sasuke was silent. Just the other day, Kyuubi had agreed to tell Itachi the truth about what had happened all those years back. He's interested as the sudden change of mind but refrained from seeking an explanation. "You can't protect him forever. Your protection is doing nothing but hurting him more. Tell him the truth."

Sasuke hesitated. "Or I will."

Kyuubi gazed up abruptly, anger clear on his face. "It's not your story to tell."

"You're absolutely right. It's not. Nonetheless I love my brother, very much." Sasuke's firm gaze matched his tone. "He lived five years without his son. He lived five years blaming himself, believing he was at fault. His actions today showed me he's still hurting to the point where he's acting out of character." Sasuke stepped closer, his eyes stern and his brows knitted together tightly. "How long do you plan on torturing him like this?"

"And what about you? How long do you plan on torturing Naruto?"

Sasuke's thrown off by the sudden attack. He breathed in calmly to maintain his composure, he won't make the same mistake as his brother and lose himself. He ignored the harsh tug at his heart strings, his calm expression remaining as he thought back to the beautiful boy he had turned away.

"Why lie to him. What do you expect to achieve by causing him to despise you?"

"I'd rather he hate me than you." Sasuke said monotonously, a dangerous gleam in his eyes that has Kyuubi calming down and becoming careful of his next words.

Kyuubi's heart ached as his mind flickered back to his brother.

"The hate Naruto has for you is unbelievable. The way he speaks about you and the intense glare in his eyes when he even so much as thinks of you. I understand you two were never close but Naruto needs you more than he needs me. You're the only family he has now."

"I already know you don't.."

Sasuke raised his hand, silencing Kyuubi in an instant. "Let me finish." He took a few steps forward so he stood closer to Kyuubi, he needed his words to be heard loud and clear. "I will play the part of the villain for now, but you must also play your part. Naruto must believe it was because of me that the both of you left and not because of what happened between you and my brother. You must also promise me that my sacrifice will not be in vain and that you will try your hardest to restore your relationship with your brother."

"It's not that easy"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "The role of a sibling never is." He then paused for a moment, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth as he pondered over his next words. "You've seemed to simmer down a bit. It's perhaps time you became a bit stricter with Naruto. Words alone won't be enough to get through to him."

Kyuubi sighed in exhaustion. "I'm just… so fucking tired." He admitted. He loosened his long hair from the neat high ponytail it was in and sighed in relief when he felt the hair rush down to the mid of his back. His fingers combed through the lengthy hair, some strands falling over and framing his face, making his appearance that much more of a female.

"Sasuke, your brother's calling for you." Charlie said with a casual smile, his muscles bulging in the tight white v neck he wore.

"Tell him I'm speaking to the manager. I'll be right out." Sasuke responded in perfect English that rivaled the American native's own.

"As you wish."

Sasuke waited until he was sure Charlie was far away before he gave Kyuubi a last glance. His eyes raked over Kyuubi's feminine features that was now enhanced by his long red hair. He understood how his brother had fallen so easily for the man.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night." Sasuke gave a sad smile when Kyuubi looked at him in disbelief. "Now that everything is in place, there's nothing keeping here."

Kyuubi's silent as he observed Sasuke. The way Sasuke spoke in his usual void tone made it clear that the teen wasn't very happy with his life. There was also a feeling Kyuubi had, as if Sasuke was running from something or someone. He then realized that he didn't know much about Sasuke apart from the fact that he was his lover's brother, his brother's closest friend and a person who was there when he needed someone the most. Apart from that he doesn't know Sasuke's interests, passion, concerns, hopes and dreams.

Sasuke seemed to be the hero, always there to help and be there for those who needed aid. But who was there for him when he needed aid? Why did he always seem to be the most serene person in the world but never seemed truly happy.

And just like his brother, Kyuubi felt as if Sasuke lived a forced life that he had no control over.

"Naruto won't forgive you, you know."

"I hope with time he will understand." Sasuke stretched out a hand and cupped Kyuubi's cheek. He ignored the weird stare he's given and simply traced his thumb over the soft skin that had reddened from his brother's assault. His dark eyes narrowed in remembrance. "My brother loves you, don't forget that." He smiled when Kyuubi nodded, He lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Kyuubi's forehead.

Kyuubi's eyes remained close, even when he felt Sasuke's hands leave him and his presence disappear. He allowed himself to remain in the comfort of his mind for a while longer. With a slow exhale his eyelids lifted open and welcomed the empty room. He sighed in exhaustion, his heart and stomach finally calming down. With his mind still unease, he exited the site and drew the dark curtains close, leaving behind his worries and stress.

He dutifully headed over to Shizune's office. The women greeted him with excitement and eagerly began to question him. Kyuubi feigned perfect nonchalant and explained the ordeal, leaving out specific details and instead expressing the brother's amazement for the design. His tone matched Shizune's hyper one while answering the many questions thrown his way whether with a blatant lie or exaggerating the truth.

After the woman had calmed herself and restored her usual stern expression, Kyuubi asked if he could work for the day. He needed a distraction. He couldn't go home and reflect over the events of the morning. He bowed gratefully when Shizune said he could. He exited the small office and into the vacant conference room right next door. He sat down and leaned over the desk, his arm outstretched over the long table as he laid his head gently over his arm.

He glanced over at the clock hung high on the wall. An hour or so until the store opened. He wished for nothing more than for sleep to take over, if just for a few minutes. It didn't take long until his eyelids fluttered close and he's engulfed into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto slept soundly on his bed. He's engulfed deeply into the sheets, his head laid over a soft pillow while he hugged another one close to his chest. Drool formed at the corner of his lips, his mouth gaped ever so slightly letting out quiet snores. He's so deeply gone in the land of dreams, he doesn't feel the small body that straddled his chest and had been watching him for five minutes or so.

Jaron sat over his sleeping uncle's chest. He's dressed in a cartoon T-shirt and grey shorts. His big light brown eyes watched the still body beneath him intently. He's bored. His mother's been gone for a long time and he's grown bored with the television. He wants to play, go to the park but he's too small. He needed his uncle to take him.

So he eagerly strolled into his uncle's room, climbed over the large bed and simply watched his uncle waiting for him to wake up. But he's growing impatient. He kept glancing over the clock on the wall as if he understood it, his teacher did it a lot so he imitated the act. He looked back at his uncle and frowned when he finally figured out that the teenager wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Jaron turned over his uncle's head so Naruto faced the ceiling. He then poked his little finger into his uncle's cheek before eagerly bringing it back. The sleeping teen didn't stir. So Jay did it again, and again and again but nothing.

Finally fed up, he pulled at his uncle's hair with his small hands. "Naru! Wake up!" He shouted cutely, his high pitched voice reaching the peacefully sleeping teenager.

Naruto groaned in annoyance. He's woken from his peaceful sleep in the most unpleasant way. His eyelids struggled open, his bright blue eyes peering through his thin lashes and meeting the precious angel that hovered over his face with an innocent smile.

"Are you awake Naru?" Jay whispered, his head tilted to the side. His left hand removed from the tousled blonde hair and poked gently into his uncle's tan cheek. He giggled when a groan sounded from the tired teen.

"What are you doing, beautiful boy?" Naruto mumbled, his eyelids heavy as he fought the urge to turn over and cover his head with the large blanket spread over him.

"Mommy's gone and I'm bored." Jay pulled himself of his uncle and climbed off the bed. He made a quick dash out of the room and within a short while returned with a small note in his hand. He climbed back onto the bed and handed the groggy teen the note. "Mommy said give this to you when you wake up."

Naruto sat up and retrieved the note. He read over the nice penmanship with blurred vision and sleepy eyes. He sighed and threw the note to the side, yawning as he stretched out his limbs.

"Can we go to the park Naru?" Jay asked with big puppy eyes and a wide smile. He went back to straddle his uncle lap before he began to play with the teen's messy bed hair.

Naruto merely watched the boy, feeling small hands lift and tug at his blonde locks. He smiled, a tired look over his face that read it's too fucking early for all of this, yet he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed.

"You look like a marshmallow." Jay said randomly with the straightest expression. He's refreshing to his uncle's puffy eyes and cheeks that were a result of all the crying he had done. Jay then grinned, his small hands squeezing his uncle's cheeks. "You have a marshmallow face. A big fat marshmallow face."

Naruto broke into a soft laugh. He shook his head at the boy's words. "You're so silly." He glanced over at the clock to find out it was a few hours into the afternoon. He's been asleep for a long time yet he was still exhausted. "No park today Jay, I'm too tired."

Jay pouted his lips and raised his brows in confusion. He began to sniffle when Naruto lifted him off his lap and settled the boy beside him. "Why can't we go?" Jay asked.

Naruto turned to remove the covers from his body when he saw his cellphone and other items his brother had taken from him laid over his bed stand. He instantly reached over and brought his cellphone into his hand. He's delighted when he found the charger connected to the butt of the phone, his phone charged completely. He tugged off the charger and went to check his missed messages which were mostly from Kiba and some new ones from his brother.

"Naru.." Jay whined as he began to tug at his uncle's long arm. He's genuinely upset when his uncle ignored him. He stood up on the bed and once again started to tug at the blonde locks, desperate to gain his uncle's attention.

Naruto winced and hissed when he felt a soreness in his scalp from a particular hard pull. "Ow, Jaron cut it out." He turned his upper body slightly and brought the small five year old into his arms. He playfully wrestled the boy over his lap and rested his arms over the boy's back to keep him still as he continued to read his messages.

"Heeeey, not fair." Jaron whined as he thrashed around to get free but to no avail. "You're cheating." He exclaimed suddenly, as if they had been playing a game from the beginning. He groaned and eventually tired himself out and laid still, his attention seized by a lose string in Naruto's bed spread. He began to play with it with a carefree smile.

Finished going through his messages and social media following, Naruto sent a quick text to Kiba before tossing his phone to the side. He smiled and turned over his nephew so the boy faced him. Naruto then began to tickle the boy's exposed tummy, igniting a fit of giggles from the little boy. "Who said you can pull my hair huh?" He grinned widely when Jay tried to reach over to tickle him back but his small arms unable to reach him. "Say your sorry and I'll stop."

Jay squirmed in his uncle's lap, his loud giggles and playful screams filling the room. "Never!" He shouted out breathlessly.

Naruto continued his tickle assault. A bright gleam in his eyes from watching the adorable boy laid over his lap. "Say it or I won't stop." Naruto's long fingers tickled all over the child's exposed tummy and neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jay finally announced his defeat and Naruto's fingers abruptly stopped. Still the boy continued to laugh, his bright innocent eyes meeting his uncle's loving gaze. He lifted himself up and crawled over to Naruto, his arms encircling his uncle's neck and the child nuzzled into his uncle.

"How about we have a picnic instead of going to the park?" Naruto insisted with a soft smile. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to his nephew's chubby cheek. His smile widened when Jay nodded his head eagerly and snuggled into him more. "I love you, beautiful boy."

Jay smiled, his chubby cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Love you too." He spoke the words softly as if Kota who was miles away would hear him and tease him for it later.

Naruto had dragged himself out of bed and had taken a quick shower. He wore comfortable black sweats that were a size bigger and hung loose over his hips, a fitted blue shirt clung onto his skinny flat body. His shoulder length hair was pulled into a messy bun, his bangs kept out of his eyes while he maintained intense concentration on the meal he was currently cooking.

While moving back and forth, he watched the five year old in the living room playing on his tablet. Naruto could swore that boy never put the damn thing down. He had told Kyuubi not to get it but like himself, the boy's mother couldn't resist those puppy eyes of his.

Naruto's just about done setting the table with the food when the doorbell sounded through the apartment.

"Mommy's home." Jay shouted with excitement, eagerly running over to the white door. He pushed down the door handle, using both of his hands to pull the door open. His large smile faltered for a moment, disappointment filling his eyes before quickly being replaced with delight.

"What's up little man, long time no see." Kiba strolled casually into the apartment as if he lived there. His hand ruffled the small boy's long hair messily.

Jay ducked his head from the invasive large hand but soon relaxed, looking up happily at the teen he's met once or twice but was extremely fond of. Jay tilted his head in slight confusion when he saw the teen was shirtless, his toned and muscular upper body exposed.

"What happened to your shirt?" Jay questioned loudly, his eyes squinted and lips pursed cutely. His little brain couldn't fathom why the teen was walking around without a shirt.

"I lost it." Kiba answered with a bored tone. His eyes were currently captivated by the beautiful blonde walking back and forth from the kitchen to the living room.

"Jay go wash your hands." Naruto instructed. He had finished setting up the food and stood up straight, his eyes following after the hyper boy that ran into the bathroom. He walked out of the living room and met Kiba who stood by the kitchen.

"You seem better today." Kiba voiced his observation with a soft smile. His arm snaked around Naruto's small waist pulling the smaller teen into his body. He doesn't waste a second and lowered himself down, his plump lips seizing Naruto's soft parted ones into a gentle kiss. Kiba closed his eyes, leaning into Naruto as he angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Naruto hastily pulled back, his hands pressed against Kiba's hard chest and it's then he's reminded that Kiba did not have a shirt on. "Where's your shirt?"

Kiba leaned back against the counter behind him, his hand tugging Naruto closer to his body. He stared down at the teen that gazed back at him worriedly. He smiled and lowered his head to place a quick peck on Naruto's lips. "I was over Lee's place. We were playing a few video games and then strolls in his loser step dad. He's drunk and going on about Lee not doing some shit he told him to do." Kiba glanced around aimlessly, his fingers playing with the hem of Naruto's shirt.

"Next thing you know he's tackling Lee on the ground and punching him. I'm telling Lee to fight back but he won't so I step in. The loser's drunk out of his mind and grabs my shirt and rips it while attempting to get me off him."

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked in genuine concern. He's gazing all over Kiba's body searching for bruises and cuts. He lifts Kiba's hands and noticed they were bruised slightly, he's guessing from Kiba punching the man.

Kiba's wearing a large grin that resembled that of a wolf. It's refreshing to see how much Naruto cared for him and valued his safety. No matter how many times they fought or hated each other, it was times like this that had Kiba willing to change and truly wanting to be the genuine guy Naruto deserved.

"I'll get the first aid kit and clean you up." Naruto made to leave but Kiba's firm hold kept him in place. He turned around confused but met a smirking Kiba.

"I'm fine, relax Luna." Kiba assured Naruto using the playful nickname he had given Naruto when he discovered Naruto's strange obsession with wolves. Kiba's hand settled over Naruto's cheek and caressed the bronze skin beneath. His hand then traced down onto a purple bruise tucked beneath Naruto's jaw and memories of last night quickly flood into his head. A satisfied smirk made its way onto his face. "Your so beautiful." He complimented with blissful eyes.

Naruto smiled at the sudden compliment without perceiving much of it. Kiba has his endearing moments, times where Naruto could truly believe the teen cared for him. He's starting to fall for Kiba but won't allow himself to do so. After all only fools would fall for Kiba's type, and he hoped he wasn't a fool.

"What if he presses charges?" Naruto ignored the cold hands that roamed over his warm skin underneath his shirt. His body was pressed into Kiba's own. Naruto could feel the entirety of Kiba's strong muscular body, every inch of them touching as he gazed up into the onyx eyes that peered down at him with darkened pupils.

"I didn't think you cared this much about me?" Kiba asked with a wide grin that showed his sharp canines.

"Some one has to." Naruto replied, his finger playing with a lose strand of hair that fell over Kiba's face.

"He was drunk. He's gonna wake up tomorrow and not even remember what had happened." Kiba assured Naruto with lustful eyes. He seemed almost deprived as his eyes lingered over Naruto's pink lips. His tongue ran over his molded lips as he pressed his hips into Naruto's needingly.

Naruto's arms pushed against Kiba removing himself and creating a short distance between them. "I made us a picnic." Naruto informed with a pep in his voice. He turned to leave and once again felt himself being pulled back. This time he doesn't get a choice to protest when Kiba's lips slammed into his own. Naruto squirmed, taken aback by the sudden action and tried to once again push Kiba away. He gasped loudly when Kiba's lips moved down to now assault his neck with wet kisses.

"What would your brother do if he walked in and saw me fucking you right here?" Kiba's mouth lingered kisses against Naruto's soft skin, his lips latched to the tan skin as he sucked and bit down harshly causing Naruto to wince. His tongue swirled over the red mark, his teeth grazing the spot as his hold tightened around the body pushing against him.

Naruto was finally able to remove himself from Kiba who had loosened his grip after he had finished creating another small hickey beside the one from the previous night. Naruto simply sighed as he felt Kiba's hand wrap around his neck but not applying any force. He simply blinked and waited in annoyance until he felt the hand loosely leave from his neck. "Can we eat now?"

Kiba only smirked finding Naruto's annoyed expression cute and amusing. He quickly pecked Naruto's cheek before following the blonde over to the living room. Jay was seated opposite of them enjoying his small bowl of rice and other samples of the meal Naruto had prepared, his attention held by the cartoon movie displayed over the large screen.

"Why do you insist on coming over my place when you live in a paradise like this?" Kiba prepared himself a plate, his bruised hands aching with each movement.

Naruto admired Kiba's muscles that flexed with every movement he made. "This isn't my paradise." He answered with a mouth full of rice. "Plus, I'm not exactly jumping at the idea of my brother hearing me have sex in the next room."

Kiba doesn't say anything else, too busy downing the delicious food. They ate in silence for a while, both teens also entertained by the movie on the large screen. Kiba would occasionally catch Naruto staring at his exposed body, fueling his ego even more.

"Hey, what do you say about a road trip?" Naruto settled his half empty plate of food down, bringing the opened bottle of water to his lips as he took a sip. "To Konoha."

"You're home sick?" Kiba asked with an empathetic gaze. He understood more than anyone else how it felt to be homesick. He can't remember the last time he saw his parents.

"Something like that." Naruto answered, picking up his plate and continuing where he left off. " I was thinking tomorrow. Are you in?"

Kiba finished the last of his water bottle. He leaned back against the couch, his long toned arms brought and folded behind his head. "What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Kiba replied with a grin. "Something special."

Naruto took a chance on his next words, his playful nature taking over. "You already have me."

Kiba scoffed. "What's so special about that?"

Naruto's waiting for the ending, where Kiba would laugh and say he was just playing. That in fact Naruto truly was special to him. He kept waiting, seconds turned into minutes, but those words he desperately wanted to hear never came. He made sure he showed no signs of being affected by those words and simply asked Kiba to tell him what he wanted.

Kiba stared at Naruto with a blank stare. He had ignorantly said the words without fully grasping the effect it would have on the teen beside him. He had expected Naruto to be his usual emotional self and stand up and begin to curse him out. But instead, he's caught off guard Naruto continued to eat seemingly unbothered as if his words did not affect him at all.

Kiba sought out the time as he glanced over the television cable. He made a "tch" sound when he realized he would be late. He had soccer practice today and being one of the best player on the team, he knew the coach wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he missed practiced. He stood up and combed back his messy dark hair from his eyes.

"Hey, do you have a shirt I can burrow?"

Naruto stood up and strolled into his room. He came back into the living room, tossing the black material towards Kiba before sitting back down.

Kiba noticed the shirt was one of the many few Naruto had stolen from him. He shook his head in amusement and pulled the shirt over his head, pulling down the material and straightening it over his body. His slender fingers combed back his hair into place as he walked around the couch.

"I'll text you later."

Naruto threw back his head over the couch, his puckered lips meeting Kiba's in a quick kiss. "Don't get arrested." He said in a lazy tone. He watched his nephew smile widely when Kiba ruffled the boy's hair in farewell. The closing of the door signaled to Naruto that Kiba was gone. He sat his empty plate down and leaned back comfortably on the spacious couch.

"Naru.."

Naruto's cerulean eyes met his nephew who stared back at him with a wide accusing smile.

"Do you like Kiba?"

Naruto blinked at the unexpected question. There was no way in hell he would allow himself to like some one like Kiba.

A person who didn't value him and was ashamed to be seen in public with. A person that could tell him the sweetest things in the world but could easily turn around and spew the most hurtful things. A person who can just stand by and watch someone he claimed to love be hurt and not lift a finger to do anything about it. How can he like a person like that?

That wasn't even a question yet Naruto found himself chuckling softly as he gazed at Jaron's innocent face, the boy's smile reaching his ears in anticipation for his answer. Naruto smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah I do."

He answered softly.

He could easily lie to himself, but he couldn't lie to his precious nephew.

* * *

Long ass chapter I know but if you got through it, thank you. Let me know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto stared with an annoyed expression into the the wide mirror aligned on the wall of his bedroom as he tried to pull his lengthy hair into a bun. For no apparent reason other than to fuel his irritation even more, his rebellious hair refused to stay in place as the tied hair would loosen and his bangs would hung messily over his forehead. He's been considering cutting down the nuisance hair but remained reluctant to pull through with the inevitable act. He missed his usual low cut hairstyle yet he's grown used to the long length.

Kiba also seemed to prefer the long length. Naruto rolled his eyes as he knew Kiba was fond of the length simply because it allowed his fingers to seep in with ease and hold the soft hair in a tight grip during sex, much to Naruto's displeasure.

Naruto had told him constantly to ease up but of course it's no surprise Kiba never took his words or feelings into consideration. Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised when Kiba had agreed to stop and then had proceeded to be even more rougher with his actions, basically saying to Naruto 'fuck how you feel, I do what I want.'

"Fuck this." Naruto groaned in annoyance, tossing the nude hair tie onto the adjacent drawer. He pushed his fingers through the locks, ruffling it around before he fixed his bangs over his forehead, tucking behind his ears the persistent strands that fell over his eyes. Satisfied with what he could do, Naruto moved, clutching his phone and keys laid over his neat bed before he exited his room into the living room.

He walked over to his brother's room that was across from his own and placed a gentle knock on the door. He waited until his brother beckoned him inside before he opened the door halfway and peaked his head through.

"Hey, I'm going out for a while."

"Don't just stand out there, come in." Kyuubi urged with a soft voice, signaling his brother inside with the brush in his hand. He sat over his bed with his son sat with crossed legs between his long legs, the boy playing on his tablet while his mother brushed his hair.

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably. He can't recall the last time he's been in here. Naruto decided to take the opportunity to look around, his eyes glanced around judgmentally. The room was surprisingly basic, lacking personal details and just harboring the usual necessities. Naruto glanced at his brother blinking when his eyes observed the red skin around his brother's cheeks that stood out on the otherwise flawless tan skin.

"What happened to your face?" Naruto asked with squinted eyes that allowed him to make out what seemed like… fingerprints?

Kyuubi's emerald eyes remained on his son's hair as he refused to meet his brother's scrutinizing stare. He placed the brush down, running his fingers through the silky locks before he positioned the uneven ends between his fingers. "Must be an allergic reaction." Kyuubi said plainly, his fingers gripping the scissors in his hold tightly.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the unconvincing lie but decided not to pry any further. With a sigh he gazed up at the ceiling. He's ready to take his leave when a voice snapped his attention back to the man sat comfortably over the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kyuubi lifted his head towards his brother who gazed back with a blank expression.

"There's a school project my friend Choji and I need to finish. I'm going over his place. It's a long project so I'll be home pretty late." Naruto lied smoothly, his icy blue eyes unwavering as they bore into his brother's warmer ones.

Kyuubi nodded his head, not having any reason to doubt his brother's words. He's incredibly happy. Naruto for once told him where he was going. He didn't just walk out and leave Kyuubi wondering where he was, if he was safe, and when he would be home. Kyuubi wasn't sure what brought about the sudden change but nonetheless he was ecstatic.

Maybe Sasuke's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

"Okay, be safe. I'll be here when you come back."

Naruto nodded and averted his eyes to his nephew. He walked forward and grabbed the small boy by the chin. He bent down and placed a soft kiss to the boy's cheek. He bid him a quick farewell before making his way to the door.

"Hey Naruto…" Kyuubi watched as his brother turned and faced him with the same blank expression. "Thank you for telling me."

Naruto remained still as he glanced at his brother with an unreadable expression. He hadn't even realized until now. He had just strolled in as if it was a normal thing he did regularly, to notify his brother that he would be gone for the day. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he wondered if the impenetrable icy walls he's built to keep his brother out of his life all these years had finally began to crack.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, his hand remaining on the door knob, he glanced back at his brother. "Don't think this changes anything." He said bitterly, forcefully pulling back the door as he hastily made his exit.

Naruto walked through the living room, into the kitchen where he grabbed himself a cold unopened bottle of water. His fingers ran callously through his hair as he neared the front door. He opened it abruptly, gasping and stepping back when he's caught off guard by a large array of flowers. He steadied himself, simply blinking when the flowers are maneuvered from his vision and he's greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"Sorry, uh.." The young delivery man stuttered as he looked over the gadget in his left hand. "Delivery requested to Kyuubi Uzumaki?" The man asked with a wide smile that had Naruto wondering how the fuck people could be this happy when meeting strangers.

Naruto's eyes admired the large array of red and white beautifully bloomed roses before him. He glanced back, ready to call for the recipient when curiosity suddenly had the words unwillingly to escape his throat. He turned back to the man, a devious glint in his eyes as he smiled.

"That would be me." Naruto said, his icy eyes warming instantly when the huge bouquet is placed in his arms. He brought the flowers to his nose, inhaling the sweet fragrance he hummed in delight.

"Sign here please."

Naruto shifted the bouquet so it laid over his chest, held in place with his left hand, he quickly signed the gadget in front of him mimicking his brother's penmanship perfectly. Naruto smiled innocently when the kind man waved him a goodbye.

As soon as the man had disappeared Naruto's smile faltered, his lips pursed and brows furrowed. He moved inside the apartment, leaned against the opened door, his hand searched through the soft petals. Naruto's frown only deepened when his hand brushed a hard edge of a paper, his hand retrieving a small card tucked within the bouquet. Naruto eased the card open, his deep blue eyes trailing over the cursive font.

xx _I'm always thinking of you. I'm always watching. Never forget_ xx

Naruto's brows drew closer as he read over the short message over and over again. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to understand the meaning but could not come up with any theories. He sighed, once again reading the words that gave him a weird, eerie feeling. He turned over the card, his lips molded together in a straight line as he stared at the company's name that was immediately familiar to him.

"Jaron! Come over here." Naruto called out loudly, pushing the small card into his dark jeans. The five year old came running with eager eyes and a wide smile. Naruto lowered the flowers down to his nephew, smiling briefly as the boy struggled to hold on to. "Hold it carefully." He slowly removed his hand when he affirmed the boy had a good hold on it.

"There's sooo many. Are these for you?" Jay asked brightly, his face hidden behind the large bouquet.

"No, it's for your mom." Naruto corrected with a bored tone.

Jay made a 'ooo' sound before hastily turning around and walking vastly to his mother's bedroom, his feet shuffled unusually fast across the floor causing the blonde teen behind him to chuckle in amusement.

"Hey.."

Stood just before his mother's door, Jaron turned around to face his uncle but the unflinching flowers stubbornly continued to block his vision. "Yeah?" His voice was just so absolutely adorable, melting Naruto's heart and creating the biggest smile on the teen's face.

"I love you okay?" Naruto's usual aggressive tone was gone, his tone gentle and calm. His icy glare seemed to wither away and was now replaced with a genuine and loving gaze.

"Love you too Naru." Jay spoke quickly before he disappeared into his mother's room.

Naruto smiled, his eyes continued to linger on the spot where his nephew previously stood. He shook his head, almost like a signal to his body, and soon the icy walls were back up. He exited the apartment, shutting the door behind him he quickly made his way down the halls, skipping the elevator and turning a corner, he began ascending down the lengthy flight of steps.

Outside, he squinted his eyes at the invading sunlight, walking a few steps ahead to the familiar car and person that awaited him. He watched Kiba who watched him back, his onyx eyes hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses and a grey hood hiding away his brown hair, some peaking through the sides of the hood.

"Took you long enough." Kiba drawled out his words but not in a way to express his annoyance for the ten minutes he waited for Naruto to come down but instead to express his case of hangover from partying a little too much last night.

"You okay?" Naruto asked with inquisitive eyes. He opened the side door of Kiba's Camry and hopped inside, Kiba following suit. He fastened on his seat belt, his eyes admired Kiba's impressive muscular arms that flexed when Kiba fastened on his seat belt.

Kiba sighed and removed his hood from his head, his finger ran through his messy hair that harbored some thick curls. "Neji dragged me out to some club last night. Fuck, I have a headache." He complained, his fingers turning the ignition and the resting car reared to life.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. His brows furrowed as he tightened his jaw, his eyes narrowing when Kiba turned and faced him.

"Relax, I didn't do anything. I just had a few drinks that's it." Kiba mumbled, rolling his eyes when his words did nothing to calm the fuming blonde beside him. "Calm down Luna, trust me if I was fucking some one besides you, you would know."

"Oh and that's suppose to make me feel better." Naruto said bewildered as he shook his head in disbelief.

Kiba sighed loudly, throwing his head back he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Can we not do this right now?" Onyx eyes stared at the ceiling of the car and Kiba wished he would've listened to the little voice in his head that told him to stay home last night.

Naruto scoffed in annoyance. He lowered himself into the leather seat, his icy glare unfaltering as he gazed through the wide windshield. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, finding it hard to believe Kiba's words yet a part of him stupidly wanted to.

"Naruto." Kiba called. His hand raked through his messy hair when he's expectantly ignored. Kiba sat up, his hand stretched forward and cupped Naruto's chin, gently turning the frustrated teen towards him so hard blue eyes seized his brown ones. "I didn't fucking do anything. I have no reason to lie to you." He paused when his words did nothing to ease the harsh glare Naruto continued to give him. "Why would I fucking lie?"

It seemed Kiba's rather sincere words had finally reached Naruto when his tensed shoulders relaxed and his cold glare had faltered the slightest. Naruto was calm but a scowl remained on his face.

Kiba's not sure if it was Naruto's 'okay I believe you' expression since Naruto always seemed to have on the "fuck everyone and fuck the world' look on his face. Kiba could never really tell when Naruto was happy, in fact he's not sure if he's seen Naruto smile.

Naruto maneuvered his hand, gently pushing away Kiba's hand that remained on his face. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes for a few seconds before they snapped open and turned to gaze at Kiba. "Have you taken medicine for your headache? I can go get some for you if you need some." He asked with an empty tone. Still the kind gesture was enough to have the teen beside him lip's tugging into a wide smirk.

"I swear you'll be the death of me Luna." Kiba laughed softly when his shoulder was nudged, a warm feeling suddenly engulfed him upon seeing the small smile that made its way to Naruto's face. It was a small one but almost like having a small taste of a cake you've been craving for the longest, Kiba wanted nothing more than to see the rest of the breathtaking beautiful smile he had got a glimpse of.

The beautiful genuine smile Naruto was hiding from him and the world.

Naruto was silent as Kiba pulled the car from park and into the road. His fingers played unconsciously with the cold bottle in his hand, mind unsettled as he thought over his plan. It's a four hour drive to Konoha, his birth home. Memories immediately flooded into his head, heartbreaking ones as well as cheerful ones.

Naruto bit his lip as a particular memory of Sasuke taking the blame for him when he had accidentally dropped a very expensive vase in the Uchiha's home has Naruto smiling shortly. His brother's words repeated over in his head, becoming more urgent as if assuring him that he was doing the right thing, .

' _It's not that easy to hate a person you invest your heart in.'_

Naruto closed his eyes as he reflected over the words. As much as he wanted to bring himself to hate Sasuke, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't, no he wouldn't accept Sasuke's words so easily. He had to hear it twice to believe it, he can't accept that Sasuke would turn him away so easily.

The wound was fresh, and though the excruciating pain of his heart snapping in two remained, Naruto couldn't bring himself to despise the person who had inflicted the pain. Naruto's eyes lifted open, his lips parted and taking in a deep inhale. He whispered the words slowly to himself as if he now truly made sense of the words.

"It's not easy to hate a person you've invested your heart in."

Yes indeed, it finally made sense.

* * *

Yugito sat on top of one of the many stools lined against the large counter, her manicured fingers drummed over the marble top as she stared skeptically at the large array of flowers inside the large vase she was called and asked to bring. Her eyes only narrowed the slightest when she thought about the man who had sent the flowers in a cowardly way of apologizing rather than doing it in person.

Yugito wanted nothing more than to track down the Uchiha and place him in handcuffs for having the audacity to put his hands on Kyuubi. She was literally fighting back the strong urge as a police officer to get up and run out that door and arrest the man. She tried her hardest to remain seated, her eyes glaring at the flowers knowing that was all she could do because Kyuubi wouldn't allow her the satisfaction of putting behind bars the man that had hurt him. She also knew how much Kyuubi loved the man, and that mattered more to her than her temporary anger.

"What's with the face?"

Yugito turned around, a smile sprung on her face from the cheerful redhead that approached her. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes following Kyuubi into the kitchen, the man now standing across from her,

"There's no face."

Kyuubi tilted his head, a look on his face that read 'yeah right' as his hand roamed through his hair. He then sighed as he gazed at the precious roses sat center between him and Yugito and his eyes immediately gazed up, a frown settling over his face when Yugito's eyes averted from him.

"He didn't mean to hurt me, Yugi." He said in a soft voice, though uncertainty trailed within the words, Kyuubi not fully sure if he even believed the words he spoke.

Yugito sighed and turned to meet Kyuubi's gaze. "I know. You've said that twice already."

Kyuubi shook his head, his eyes glancing down at his hands as his frown deepened. "You don't believe me."

Yugito relaxed her tensed shoulders, taking in a deep breath of air she voiced her concern. "It's not that I don't believe you, Kyuu." She paused, sighing exasperatedly she continued. "It's just I've seen this cycle plenty of times. I'm not saying it's the same for everyone but in a lot of cases abused children grow up to become the abusers… I just don't want-"

"Mommy mommy look, I got a new high score!"

Kota who had rushed over to his mom pushed the small tablet excitedly into his mother's face. His innocent eyes gazed up at his mother with a wide smile over his face.

"I helped him get it." Jay stated in matter of fact tone as he quickly ran over to his friend. He folded his arms over his chest, a smug smile on his face as he shamelessly took away poor little Kota's moment.

"You only helped me a little in the beginning." Kota argued with pursed lips and furrowed brows. He wouldn't let his moment be taking away so easily.

"So what?" Jay disregarded Kota's words with a roll of his brown eyes, "I still helped." He said smugly.

"Did not!" Kota shouted in annoyance, his right hand outstretched and shoving away Jaron who so desperately wanted to steal his shine.

"Kota…!" Yugito shouted abruptly in shock.

"Don't push me." Jaron said with narrowed eyes, retaliating with a harder shove that sent Kota back but not falling as the boy was caught by his mother.

"Jaron!" Kyuubi scolded from around the counter, his eyes stern as he stared unbelievably at his son. "What's gotten into the both of you?"

The two boys remained in their agitated stances, Kota squirming in his mother's grasp to get free while Jaron merely stood back, his arms folded over his chest and a twisted smile on his face that taunted Kota, daring the boy to come at him.

Kyuubi noticed the look on his child face and he's immensely shocked by his son's behavior. He hastily walked around and stood before his child.

"Jay… fix your face. Don't do that." Kyuubi watched his son lift his head to gaze at him, his son's narrowed eyes softening and the child's smirk falling from his face. Kyuubi felt his body relax a little but the previous display of his son's unapproved behavior has his mind remaining unsettled.

"He pushed me first!" Jay defended strongly, his new shorter hair grazed just above his shoulder, his bangs swept to the side over his forehead.

Kyuubi shook his head and knelt down so his son didn't strain his head from looking up at him. "You don't-try to hurt those you love. Even if they hurt you first, you don't try to hurt them back okay?"

Jaron was hesitant but then he nodded, taking in his mother's words. He relaxed his small fists and walked around his mother, a sad look on his face as he stared at the blonde boy who was still held by his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry." Jay said softly before walking forward and encircling his arms around his best friend. He smiled when he felt arms hug him back.

Kota pulled away, a smile on his face as he turned to his mother who nodded and he turned back to Jaron. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to push you, I was angry."

Jaron nodded and entangled his fingers with Kota's equally small hand. "Come on,I'll show how to play another game." He began to pull his friend behind him as they made their way to their bedroom, giggling and talking with one another as if the past few minutes had not happened.

Yugito shook her head in disbelief. Those two, what was she going to do with them. She then frowned deeply when she's reminded of the taunting gaze Jay had on his face, a look no five year old should have. "Where did that look come from?" She questioned, her eyes firmly watching the slouched body across from her.

Kyuubi removed his head from his hands and stood up straight. He breathed out a tense breath and his hand came up and wearily massaged his temples. "Naruto." He simply said.

"Naruto? What does that-"

Kyuubi did not allow Yugito to finish as he quickly intervened. "We got in a fight. Naruto wanted a rise out of me so he said some things, and I punched him." Kyuubi gazed down with a shameful expression. "He was taunting me. Jay was around so he must've saw the look and copied it."

Yugito's mouth fell open in disbelief. "You punched Naruto in front of Jay?"

Kyuubi quickly walked around, his arms up over his chest with a pleading look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to. I swear I'm not going back to my old ways. You don't know Naruto, you don't hear the things he says to me. He's constantly trying to get a rise out of me and I try my hardest to not subdue to his words but I just lost myself that one time." Kyuubi explained, his words fast and desperate as he hoped Yugito believed him.

Yugito turned so her front fully faced Kyuubi. She smiled warmly, her hands rubbed Kyuubi's arms in a comforting manner, to show Kyuubi she believed him, that she understood him. "I know, it's alright."

Kyuubi sighed in relief his eyes just beginning to be filled with tears, he's able to will them away. The doorbell sounded and Kyuubi cleared his throat as he sauntered over to the door and pulled it open. He raised his brows at the somewhat familiar person before him.

The posh looking woman stood slim and tall with her back straight, her feet together and a small smile over her face. She's dressed in long black trousers, a white button up beneath with a few buttons left open with a fitted blazer worn on top, accentuating her nice figure.

"Mr. Uchiha would like to see you." She said in a gentle poise tone, her caramel hair was placed into a neat ponytail that made her beautiful big eyes seem bigger.

Kyuubi scrunched his forehead at the request, a skeptical look in his eyes. He then opened his mouth in an"O" form when he realized she was one of Itachi's bodyguards that had accompanied him to the store yesterday.

"Where is he?" Kyuubi questioned, his eyes searching up and down the hallway for the man who wanted to see him.

"I'm to take you to him. That is what Mr. Uchiha requested me to do." She explained in the same gentle tone which lacked emotion and sounded so much like the recorded voices you hear over the phone.

Kyuubi stood still unsure for a moment before he invited the woman inside. She stood by the door even when Kyuubi had offered her a seat. She also turned down any refreshments offered to her, simply stood by the door in a statue like pose.

"Itachi wants to see me. Do you mind watching Jaron for a while?" Kyuubi asked his friend, his bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he pondered over the idea of seeing Itachi again. After what had happened yesterday, he's not sure what to expect with the requested meeting.

"Where is he?" Yugito asked as she glanced around but only finding the unnerving woman stood by the door.

"I don't know, he sent one of his bodyguards to bring me to him."

"How very romantic." Yugito's words coaxed sarcasm. She shrugged her shoulders when Kyuubi gave him a look. "I'm just saying. Must be nice being so rich you get people to get more people for you." She rolled her eyes in annoyance before telling Kyuubi she'd gladly watch Jaron for him.

Upon hearing this Kyuubi smiled widely, running out of the kitchen and into his bedroom where he did a quick outfit change and fixed his long hair into a low ponytail. He then came out of the room, his cellphone and keys in his hand as he waved goodbye to his friend and followed the sent woman out of the apartment. As he walked just a few feet behind, he couldn't help but think if this was the time to come clean to Itachi.

Itachi had sent him a beautiful presumably expensive large bouquet of flowers for losing his temper with him. Now Itachi wanted to see him? Maybe this was the man's way of showing him, telling him, he could no longer stay away. Maybe this was the time to rebuild their broken relationship.

He would tell Itachi the truth, and Itachi would understand why he did what he had to do. Itachi would no longer hate him and Itachi would finally get to make up the time he'd lost with his son. They would be a happy family again. Kyuubi exited the elevator that opened to the ground floor, a huge smile over his face and his eyes full of determination and hope.

Today would be the start of him getting his family back together.

* * *

"Holy shit, where the fuck are we?"

Kiba's eyes stared in amazement at the large estate to his left. His mouth opened in astonishment, his car drove near the large entirety slowly as he fully took in the impressive sight while the person beside him simply stared in boredom, his relaxed position unbothered by the sight he's become accustomed to.

Kiba looked over at Naruto, titling his head as he refused to believe Naruto was not affected the least bit by the large mansion before them. "Don't fucking tell me you lived here." That was the only explanation Kiba could come up with for the blonde's lacking reaction.

Naruto rolled his eyes, his blue eyes finding Kiba's as he scowled. "Don't be stupid." He simply said.

To the side of Kiba's car was a large European like mansion that stood wide and long. The mansion seemed to stretch for miles, the impressive large exterior decorated with tall black fences that were separated, giving outsiders a view of the the unbelievable estate.

As Kiba's car rounded the corner of the road, turning and now approaching the front of the estate, his jaw nearly reached his lap as his eyes grew wider. He'd never seen something this extravagant in his life. For a moment, he wondered if he was still in Japan.

The large estate seemed larger from the front, Kiba can't see where it started and where it ended. Inside the gate, the estate stood tall and wide, the green lawns were trimmed and seemed soft to touch, an open long pathway between the lawn that lead to the mansion's front doors where what seemed like two large lion statues were placed. The entirety is surrounded by the bluest water Kiba's seen, surrounding the estate where it led behind to a large backyard pool.

The mansion was hidden from the world. Kiba had drove through what seemed like an endless path of trees until finally arriving at the estate. It was a place you could only find if you'd been there before. It was also protected, Naruto having to type in a code that opened the wide gates that led to the road one would have to travel down to find the mansion.

Kiba put his car into park a short distance from the entrance of the mansion. He exited, Naruto following after as he removed his hood from his head, ruffling the curls messily as he stretched his arms, relaxing his tense muscles from the long driving he had done. Four whole fucking hours, the shit he did for Naruto.

"You gonna tell me where we are now?" Kiba asked, yawning into his hands as he approached Naruto who was concentrating on typing something on the touch screen device built into the gate. There's a noise before the wide gates creaked open slowly, inviting the visitors inside.

"Or you can continue to fucking ignore me." Kiba mumbled, rolling his eyes and bringing his arms up and folding them behind his head as he trailed behind Naruto. They walked down the polished pathway, and soon they neared the entrance where two large men dressed in suits gazed at them with intense eyes.

"State your name and business." One of them said monotonously.

Naruto sighed and did what was asked of him, he turned and gazed at Kiba's who gazed back at him with an unreadable expression. He turned back around, waiting patiently for the man who had disappeared inside after receiving the information he inquired.

Naruto frowned when his arms was suddenly gripped tightly, his eyes narrowing in confusion when he's pulled roughly into Kiba who glanced down at him with an equally pissed expression, his jaw locked tightly.

"Let go." Naruto commanded softly, uncomfortable with the tight hold on his fragile arm.

Kiba simply blinked, Naruto's urgent words blatantly ignored. "What business do you have with the Uchiha family?" Kiba questioned strongly, Naruto's words replaying over his head when he overheard Naruto say the famous last name that had his heart racing.

How the fuck did someone like Naruto have connections with one of the most powerful and influential family in Japan?

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth opened ready to spew his words of protest when the sound of the door behind them sliding open seized both him and Kiba's attention. Naruto's tense demeanor immediately softened upon the sight of a old friend, who just so happened to be the famous family's butler.

"It's been a long time, master Naruto." The middle aged man greeted with kind eyes that harbored wrinkles around it, his thin lips tugged into a genuine smile. His right hand was bend over his stomach displaying the crisp white glove worn over his hand, his tall body clad in a classic butler suit.

Naruto walked over and embraced the man who simply leaned into the embrace but did not wrap his arms around Naruto. "Hayate, you got old." Naruto commented in a light tone, his smile widening when the man's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"And you're no longer the annoying child running around and breaking things." The man stated, his tone soft and his words slow in pace due to his old age. His smile widened when Naruto pouted in response to his words.

"That hurt my feelings you know." Naruto folded his arms over his chest, imitating a child as he turned his head to the side.

The kind butler simply shook his head. He's hesitant about speaking his next words as he prayed to whoever was listening that everything within the house would remain intact.

"Come inside, master Naruto. Your guest as well." Hayate returned inside the mansion, stepping aside and waiting for the teens to enter.

Naruto entered first, Kiba trailing behind who gawked at the scenery around him. He felt as if he had just stepped into a museum. As they walked following the butler who led them, Kiba gazed around in amazement. Twin spiraling staircase greeted him as he gazed forward, turning his head up he welcomed the second floor just below the third one, the high ceilings that seemed to reach the skies gazed down at him, making him feel small as he wondered how people could walk around without getting lost.

Turning his head to the rooms they passed, Kiba gazed inside the many rooms lined in a row, harboring many maids that cleaned and walked about in a slow manner. Kiba smirked at the beautiful women in their short uniforms, he could get used to living in a place like this.

"Your company would have to remain here Naruto. Madam is in her room, I'll take you to here." Hayate said in his usual low lethargic tone.

Naruto turned and gazed at Kiba who was at the moment distracted by a few maids cleaning and wiping around the large living room. Naruto sighed deeply in an attempt to rid away the tightness he felt in his chest. He's not the least bit shocked by Kiba's action. Naruto walked over, his arms lifted up and his fingers eagerly found their way into Kiba's soft curls. Naruto tugged the hair harshly, causing a low groan to sound from Kiba who lowered his gaze down on him.

Kiba sunk his teeth into the corner of his lip as his brown eyes seemed to darken and almost appeared black.

"I don't like when you do that." Naruto said softly, his icy blue eyes held Kiba's who only smirked at him. Why couldn't Kiba only have eyes for him? His hand remained in Kiba's soft hair, his other hand snaked down over Kiba's chest shortly before returning to the back of Kiba's neck. He delivered a slight pressure, pushing Kiba's head forward as he lifted himself onto his toes and eagerly connected his lips to Kiba's parted own.

He kissed Kiba softly, their lips slow against each other. Naruto tugged Kiba's hair harder, enabling another low groan from the teen and Naruto took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Kiba's mouth. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he felt Kiba press deeper into his body.

Excitement burned through Kiba's body as his hands on Naruto's waist ventured lower. He growled lowly when Naruto pulled back, their warm breaths mingled together causing his already dark eyes to darken more, clouded over with lust as he wanted nothing more than to rip Naruto's clothes off and take him right there and then, the kiss left him satisfied yet he craved much more.

"Aren't I enough for you?" Naruto asked gently so the words only reached Kiba's ears. He suddenly felt insecure, his body unknowingly pressing closer to the hard body that held him as he desperately wished Kiba would whisper loving words to him that would assure him that he was enough. That Kiba only wanted him, that he mattered. Naruto gazed up with hopeful eyes to find Kiba gazing down at him with his usual grin that resembled that of a hungry wolf.

"I like when you get like this." Kiba's hand caressed Naruto's cheek, his thumb rolling over the soft skin as he looked deeply into Naruto's blue eyes that had lost it's icy glare and was now replaced with a needing desperate stare, Naruto's defensive walls momentarily dropped, allowing Kiba to take advantage of the vulnerable boy.

"You'll always be enough for me Luna, it's the two of us against the world. But I can't help who I am."

Kiba lowered his head and captured Naruto's plump lips into another kiss, their lips melding together, Kiba smirked when Naruto eagerly opened his mouth allowing him to slip his tongue pass Naruto's parted lips, his fingers tightened around Naruto's waist. Kiba licked his lips when he pulled back , his forehead laid against Naruto's as he stared deeply into those vulnerable eyes, a sinful smile on his face as he spoke softly.

"You accept me for who I am, right? Isn't that why you always come back?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, Kiba's toxic words seeping into his head as his brain tried to comprehend the meaning. He's stuck. There's a truth to Kiba's words yet he can't seem to accept them wholly. Naruto gasped and blinked, his defensive mechanism kicking in abruptly, the walls hastily rebuilt themselves to protect their vulnerable teen.

Naruto seemed to come back to himself, his icy glare returning as he pushed away from Kiba who only laughed softly at his actions. "Wait here for a while." He said in a low voice, his face impassive as he followed after Hayate who had stood aside and had waited patiently for him.

Naruto followed swiftly behind the man, heading up the steps and down a corridor, Naruto gazed around, memories of his childhood within the estate rushing into his head as he recollected the many fun moments he shared with Sasuke within those same corridors.

Hayate stopped at a large door, delivering a soft knock on the door, he waited until he's invited in. He stepped in first and announced Naruto's presence before stepping aside and allowing the blonde inside.

Naruto entered the large office that seemed to be the size of his entire apartment. He's in awe, it's been a while since he's been here. Eyes that lacked emotion gazed around swiftly before settling on perhaps the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Naruto."

Mikoto Uchiha wore the kindest smile Naruto had ever laid eyes on, her gentle wide eyes welcoming and soft. Her slim figure was clothed in a no doubt expensive gorgeous long red gown that reached the polished floor, hiding her feet. Her hand overlapped casually over her dress, her long dark hair was pulled into an exquisite updo behind her head, a few curled strands left to frame her face. Her facial features soft and lifeless resembling a beautiful doll.

Naruto could only smile, a bit overwhelmed by the beauty of the woman he used to see occasionally. She looked so young, her skin flawless and Naruto wondered if she was real or not. How could a person look so perfect.

"It's been a while, Madam." Naruto finally found his words as he bowed respectfully. He remained in the position, his heart racing when he saw the woman begin to approach her. He gasped in surprise when he felt a soft touch over his shoulder and he lifted himself up, his lips parted when he's embraced warmly.

"What's with the formality Naruto. You know you are practically a son to me." Her voice was ever so tender and gentle, fitting her perfectly.

Naruto could only describe it as the voice of an angel. Everything about the woman seemed heavenly. From her out of this world beauty to her soft touch that rivaled that of a feather's.

"Where did you and your brother disappear off to?" The woman asked, her arms held onto Naruto and she gently ushered the teen deeper into her wide office and she lowered him to sit over a posh couch. "Bring some tea, Hayate."

"Yes Madam."

Naruto swallowed thickly, feeling his body warm up as he sat there uncomfortable, his eyes trained over his fingers that refused to lay still over his lap. He wants to ask the questions he had traveled all the way to Konoha to ask yet he found his words caught in the back of his throat.

Didn't Mikoto turn him and his brother away? Then why had she accepted him so warmly? Also, why was she curious about their whereabouts, why would she care?

Naruto inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. He molded his fingers into a fist over his lap as he turned and stared into the woman's kind eyes that resembled her Sasuke's a great deal.

"Did Sasuke convince you not to adopt my brother and I into your family when my parents passed away? I'm not here to judge you for your decision, I simply want to know why you didn't reach out to us."

Mikoto's mouth parted in shock, her hands retrieved from Naruto and laid comfortably over her lap. "Where on earth did you get that idea from?" She asked softly, her gaze gentle as she watched Naruto turn and face her with a questioning expression.

"When your parents passed away, I was deeply saddened. Your mother was my best friend. I loved you and your brother as much I loved her." Her soft words stopped momentarily.

Naruto glanced over at her, his eyes moving from his hands and he could tell the woman was fighting to control her emotions, though he wished she would hurry up and answer his question that seemed to have a tight grip on his heart. The answer would either release the tight hold or become the right amount of force to shatter his heart into pieces.

"After your parents untimely death, I told my sons that I wanted to adopt you and your brother. They all agreed, Sasuke was the most thrilled. He even volunteered to deliver the good news. I had gathered the documents and everything. When the time finally came, you and your brother had vanished. We searched everywhere for you two but it seemed as if you and your brother had vanished into air."

Mikoto frowned slightly, her hand held just a bit tighter over Naruto's shoulder in a comforting manner as she saw the immense shock etching it's way over Naruto's features.

"Sasuke was most devastated. He shut himself from the world. He would barely eat, he rarely smiled and he slowly grew distant. It was greatly evident the pain your absence was causing him. I wanted so desperately to help my son but after a while he eventually shut me out. After a year, he moved to the states. Staying in the house only fueled memories he wanted to will away."

"No that's not true." Naruto said abruptly yet his voice remained soft, his blue eyes drowned in tears as he gasped and maneuvered himself away from the kind woman. "He didn't want me to stay." He shook his head refusing to believe the words he was told.

A soft knock sounded through the room and Hayate appeared. He waltzed inside, placing down a tray of two small cups full of tea. He bowed respectfully and sauntered out, leaving the two persons inside alone once more.

Mikoto watched Naruto with sad eyes, her heart hurting as Naruto clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly as he cried silently to himself. She wanted to reach out and hug the boy but felt even the slightest touch would further break the teen.

"I don't know why you would think that. You of all people should know how much Sasuke loves and cares for you. You're his world. My own son stares at you with more love in his eyes than he does to his own mother."

Mikoto smiled, reaching her hands she grabbed Naruto's shaking ones gently, her thin fingers massaged over his hands tenderly. She gently squeezed the hands to gain Naruto's attention, a soft smile marring her face as Naruto gazed at her with wet eyes.

"You can't begin to imagine how incredibly happy I am at this moment." Her smile widened, showcasing her perfect row of crystal white teeth. "I have wished for this day to come for so long and now it's finally here. I only wish Sasuke was here to see you too."

Naruto immediately tensed at the sudden mention of Sasuke's name. He laughed softly as he found it amusing that Mikoto did not know that him and Sasuke had in fact reunited. Naruto sniffled, his hand plunged through the neck of his shirt. He sighed, a calmness washing over him when his fingers grazed the cold metallic object around his neck. Naruto pulled out the wolf pendant. His fingers played with the item that always relaxed him.

"Sasuke's necklace." Mikoto said in surprise, her eyes fixed on the metallic object in Naruto's hands. She reached out her hand, her hand halting in the air as she waited for Naruto to patiently allow her to touch the pendant. Her soft fingers brushed against the necklace gently. "He gave it to you." She said with a small smile.

Naruto frowned, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "No, this was a gift from my dad." Naruto said matter of factly.

Mikoto moved closer, her hand remaining on the object that grabbed her attention fully. "No, this is a one of a kind custom made necklace. A distinguished French craftsman made this for Sasuke as a birthday gift. Sasuke absolutely adored this necklace, I'm sure this is his."

Naruto sat still, frozen to the core of his body, his body refused to budge. He opened his mouth in a short pause before he said in a painful whisper. "Kyuubi gave this to me the day we left. He told me it was dad's necklace."

Naruto felt his heart physically begin to ache. Was everything in his life a lie?

Downstairs, Sasuke strolled through his childhood home with a blank expression alongside two of his bodyguards. It's been a long time. He was raised in this house yet as he walked casually through it, he felt nothing, emotionless as if a stranger in the home. He had promised himself he wouldn't step a foot in this place again. Yet Suigetsu had managed to persuade him to see his mother who he had not seen in the four years since he moved to America.

Sasuke entered his large living room, his eyes immediately fell to the unfamiliar teenage boy talking casually with the maids. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in mild interest, the women giggling shyly at the words the teen leaned coolly against the wall was telling them.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone, his eyes averted to the family butler and he patiently for an answer.

"A guest, master Sasuke." Hayate replied, bowing his head before he continued. "A rather flirtatious one." He added lowly.

Hayate cleared his throat loudly, attracting the young maidens attention. They turned around quickly, their eyes widened in shock at the important person in front of them. They bowed respectfully to Sasuke before quickly making their exit to clean elsewhere. Though, they ran mostly due to their deep embarrassment.

"What the fuck? Dude, your Sasuke fucking Uchiha." Kiba said with wide eyes full of amazement.

He could imagine Lee peeing himself if the idiot was here with him. The teen who was only two years older than him seemed so mature and intimidating, Kiba who was intimidating himself couldn't even measure up to Sasuke's status, his palms becoming sweaty from just the teen's presence.

"Forgive me, you are..?" Sasuke asked as he stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed as he waited for a reply. Though much to his dismay, the teen's eyes bore into his chest. Sasuke followed the onyx eyes to find them trained over his wolf pendant.

"That necklace..." Kiba trailed off. He felt strangely uncomfortable seeing the same necklace he played with numerous times when Naruto would fall asleep in his bed, around the famous Sasuke Uchiha's neck.

It didn't seem like a necklace that a lot of people would own so he found it rather strange that someone like Sasuke would have the same necklace as Naruto.

Kiba did not get a chance to question Sasuke about the necklace, his eyes gazing up when loud footsteps was heard from above. Kiba turned, his eyes following after Naruto who rushed down the spiral staircase. He waited for Naruto ready to embrace him and ask if he was alright when Naruto stood frozen by the staircase, his blue eyes not trained on him but instead focused on Sasuke.

Naruto inhaled as he stalked over to Sasuke, his fists clenched tightly by his side, he stopped abruptly, standing just a short distance from Sasuke. Everything he's been told rushed through his head, causing his thoughts to run wild as his heart struggled to remain whole. Naruto shook his head as he walked the remainder short distance over to Sasuke.

No one saw it coming so no one was prepared to act when the loud slap echoed through the silent room. All eyes grew wide except for Naruto's that formed a glare and Sasuke's that had fluttered closed from the impact of the harsh slap.

"Sasuke?" Charlie called sharply, in a stance ready to defend Sasuke when given the okay but instead Sasuke raised his hand and Charlie instantly relaxed yet both his and his brother's eyes remained skeptical on the teen that had assaulted their boss.

Sasuke slowly turned his head, his eyes vacant and face expressionless as he simply stared at Naruto. "You shouldn't have come here."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He had hoped Sasuke would immediately come clean and tell him why he was treating him so cruel. Why he was keeping him in the dark and playing with his emotions as if he was a toy, but instead Sasuke seemed unbothered.

"You're right, I shouldn't have." Naruto said, the pain he was going through clear in his hoarse voice. His tears fell freely as he walked away quickly, his feet carrying him away from Sasuke in fast strides.

Kiba followed after Naruto quickly, his loud calls being ignored as he quickened his pace. Kiba frowned, truly hurt by the state Naruto was in, and Kiba was just so twisted, that he only truly seemed to care only when he wasn't the one causing Naruto pain.

Sasuke's hand swept through his hair, his distant eyes becoming soft. He began to pace, a look of pure anguish painted over his face as he fought the battle to run to Naruto and beg him for forgiveness or stay and allow the blonde to despise him, an aching sacrifice that would ensue Naruto's protection.

As soon as Sasuke had decided that he truly couldn't bear the burden of Naruto hating him, Sasuke finally chose his heart over his mind. He turned efficiently on his toes, ready to run after Naruto but found his feet refusing to budge, the urgency in Jackson's tone had his feet glued to the ground.

"Sasuke, something's wrong." Jackson quickly handed the cellphone in his hand to Sasuke who eagerly accepted it and brought the phone to his ears,

Sasuke inhaled deeply, his mouth opened and the simple greeting refused to leave his mouth for a moment. "Hello…"

Sasuke had wished to hear anything, all possibilities would've been fine. Yet, the hoarse and shaky voice of his girlfriend had his heart ripping in two and eyes widening in fear.

"S-Sasuke, I don't know where I am. Please Sasuke I'm scared, I don't know what's going on…"

Sasuke could've sworn his heart stopped. " _Angel_..." The words fell out out his mouth in a low whisper. Sasuke paced back and forth slowly, each step impossible as his feet felt heavy and weighed down with gravity. He felt as if the world was crumbling before his eyes.

"Angel, can you tell me where you are?" Sasuke asked in a raspy voice, in a tone that's full of guilt and sadness.

The sickly calm voice that answered the urgent question had Sasuke's blood turning cold and his pacing feet coming to a sudden halt.

"Now now Sasuke, let's not make this easy."

Sasuke felt his stomach churn in disgust, nausea running through his body as his eyes narrowed dangerously ahead. His teeth sunk deeply into his bottom lip, breaking flesh and causing crimson liquid to trickle down his chin.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled deeply, his chest rising up and down rapidly. In that moment, all Sasuke could think of was the fact that,

He had not been careful.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE? Also would you guys want me to write stories on Wattpad also?


	12. Chapter 12 Announcement

This account was a back up and I will be deleting it in two days. If you want to follow my actual account its Itachiloverx3. Thank you.


End file.
